Family Ties
by Spikelicious
Summary: Buffy's back, although not exactly herself--and she's ready to claim her family! Spoilers S5--I only upped the rating to 'R' cause I'd rather be safe than sorry; there is suggestive language, that's about it.
1. 'Regifted'

familyties1

Author: Spikelicious   
Title: Family Ties  
Summary: Buffy comes back, but she's very different, and intent on claiming her family!  
Disclaimer: The usual. Joss is boss.  
Special thanks to Larissa, who helps me with all my stories, and is a great friend!  
  
  
Spike was half-heartedly patrolling when he first felt it. His hackles rose, and he sniffed the air, trying to identify whatever force was rippling around him. He couldn't hear or see anything unusual, but he felt the air around him thickening, almost vibrating. He crouched down into an attack position, fairly certain that if something was to appear out of nowhere it would most likely attack first and ask questions later; such were the creatures that were attracted to the Hellmouth.   
  
The air began to resonate with energy, and little sparks of static electricity began to crackle around him. Spike looked around warily, trying to discern the source of the disturbance, when a smallish portal opened and spit something out. Something nude, and body shaped, small and fragile looking. The portal snapped shut and the air was once again still and calm.  
  
Spike slowly approached the small form, which was lying on its side facing away from him, cautiously listening for a heartbeat. There it was, the steady staccato beating of a human heart, and he could now hear the steady breathing as well. It was a small, human...woman. A small, naked, human woman with blonde hair...Spike growled in disbelief and panic. Surely it couldn't be?  
  
He circled the small body and then fell onto his knees directly in front of it. His undead heart in his throat, he lifted one trembling hand to gently push away the cascade of golden hair that covered the woman's face. Even though she was completely nude, he had eyes only for her face as it was revealed. He fell back in shock, barely catching himself with one outstretched hand. Staring at the form in front of him, he croaked out,  
  
  
  
The woman didn't stir, and Spike sat in front of her, immobile. The night Buffy had defeated Glory and closed fabric of the dimensions with her life, he had seen her dead body with his own eyes, had sobbed over it as his will to live died with her. They had buried her, mourned her passing. Then, Spike had settled into the daily routine of pushing aside the desperate urge to greet the sunrise, to protect Dawn as he'd promised. But if this was truly Buffy, what had really happened? Was this a doppelganger, a different Buffy from a different dimension?  
  
His muddled brain could not take anymore, and he did the first thing that made sense. He pushed aside all thought and focused on screaming one word, silently in his mind:   
  
***********  
  
Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara were gathered in the Magic Box, doing various forms of research, when Willow's head shot up, a look of surprise on her pale face. Tara immediately moved over to her lover in concern. Sweetie, what is it?  
  
Willow faced them. It's Spike. He just called to me like he was in trouble or something!  
  
Giles moved to sit next to her, curiosity warring with trepidation on his tired, drawn face.   
  
I know that you've been able to speak to his mind before, but has he ever contacted you first?  
  
Willow shook her head, surprise now replaced with concern.  
  
No, well, I mean...we've never tried! I've touched his mind a few times since...since that night, but it was too painful to really stay long enough to talk.  
  
Xander asked, joining them at the table and staring intently at his friend. Anya stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders in a gesture of familiar comfort.  
  
Well, from, you know. Buffy. She bit her lip and fell silent, contemplating the suffering the heartbroken vampire must be going through for his mind to be so raw. The others shifted uneasily.  
  
Willow's gaze suddenly became distant, as if she were listening to something that was coming from far away. After a moment, all remaining color drained from the witch's face and she gasped as if she simply could not hold a breath.  
  
Oh my....oh my goddess. Oh... Her stricken gaze refocused on her friends around her.  
Spike...he's in the cemetery...he's sitting on the ground next to-- she frantically shook her head, trying to make sense of the images Spike was feeding her brain. These were not fantastic images that Spike was creating. She knew for certain, she was actually _seeing_ what he was seeing.  
  
She leapt up, knocking the chair out from underneath her and whipping one of her hands out towards the coatrack near the door. Muttering , she pulled the cloak she'd worn earlier through the air and into her grasp, turning to the door, then turning back as if she'd forgotten something.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she looked at each of them in turn and stated quietly,  
  
Buffy is alive.  
  
  
  
TBC.....  



	2. 'Precious Cargo'

familyties2

They made their way to the cemetery on foot, silently. Willow touched Spike's mind again, knowing that he was in a state of shock, not trying to converse with him, just sending him an image of them coming to him and blanketing his mind with comfort as best she could.   
  
Once inside the cemetery, they immediately spotted Spike's still form kneeling on the ground in front of a slight body. He had finally managed to shake himself back into reality, at least enough to shrug off his duster and tuck it around Buffy's body. His head shot up at their approach and he searched for Willow, meeting her gaze with eyes that held so much pain and confusion and hope that it almost made her choke.   
  
She stood directly behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, which he covered with his own fingers in silent gratitude. When he turned his tortured gaze back to the woman lying on the ground in front of him, his control broke and he began to sob. Willow dropped her cloak and knelt behind him, hugging him as best she could in such an awkward position. Absently petting his arm and ignoring the startled looks the others gave her and the weeping vampire, she studied Buffy's prone form. Only her head was visible, peeking above the collar of Spike's duster, which otherwise completely covered her.   
  
The others moved to form a circle around Buffy, not knowing what to do.   
  
Willow pulled Spike around to face her, needing answers.  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes, composed himself as best he could, then met her steady gaze.  
  
Will. Is it her? Is it Buffy? He tried to keep the hope from his voice, but failed. Willow smiled gently.   
  
We can't know for sure until she wakes up, Spike. We need you to pick her up and carry her home, ok? Willow brought her hands down to grasp his arms in a gesture of friendly confidence, and stood up, gesturing to Buffy.  
  
It's probably good that you didn't move her til we got here, but I don't think she's hurt. Willow closed her eyes and muttered a few words in an ancient language, then spread her hand above Buffy's body. The air around Buffy's sleeping form became heavy for an instant, condensed, then thinned back to normal.  
  
She seems to be a normal human. I didn't sense any demon or other unfamiliar essence from her. The group regarded her with curiousity but didn't ask what kind of spell she'd used to discern that their friend seemed to be herself.  
  
Spike carefully reached over and slid his arms under Buffy, gathering her up into his arms and standing with his precious cargo, duster still tucked firmly around her.  
  
They knew he meant the Summer's residence, and they paused uncertainly.   
  
Both Giles and Spike had been staying with Dawn in her house since Buffy's death, one her legal guardian and one her sworn protector. Dawn was probably still at her friend Kathy's house, but could come home at any time.  
  
Giles spoke up first. Yes, I think that would be for the best. Buffy should wake up in her own bed.  
  
Willow nodded and retrieved the cloak she'd tossed aside as they followed the vampire who had already begun making his way home to Revello Drive.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike had tenderly placed Buffy into her bed and pulled the covers up over the duster, leaving it in place. Not wanting to hover over their friend while she was sleeping, Willow shooed everyone out and down into the living room.  
  
As they all took seats, Xander finally spoke, unable to restrain himself any longer.  
  
Guys...Buffy, if that's really our Buffy, is alive! How?  
  
Tara smiled softly and cocked her head, looking to Willow for an answer, as did Spike and Anya.  
  
Giles just kept shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
When no answers were offered, Xander ran one shaky hand through his hair and chuckled nervously.  
  
Well, I know I will never cease to be amazed at hearing these words coming from my own mouth but, I think some serious research is in order.  
  
Anya regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, then turned to the others.  
  
Xander is right. We don't know if we're dealing with a Buffy from another dimension, or a reincarnation of some sort...there are just too many possibilities to assume she's just back with no complications. I mean, she didn't just disappear...we saw her die, saw her body. Buried it.  
  
They all acknowledged the veracity of her statement, and Willow cocked her head thoughtfully at Spike. On a whim, she tugged at the link she'd established with the vampire, hoping to see what he'd seen earlier. Startled, Spike turned to glare at the witch and she hastily retreated from his mind.  
  
Bloody hell, Will! Can't we have a normal conversation anymore?   
  
Xander smirked. Has anyone here ever actually had a normal conversation with Undead Jr. over here?  
  
Willow flashed him a look of annoyance, which was echoed by Tara and Giles, while Anya smacked him on the arm. Xander flinched, muttering Geesh, awfully touchy about former Mortal Enemy Boy now, aren't we.   
  
Said former mortal enemy simply ignored him and waited for Willow to continue.  
  
Spike, just picture what happened right before Buffy appeared.   
  
He nodded in resignation and closed his eyes. He concentrated, and once he felt Willow's presence in his mind he allowed his memory to replay the experience, from the hair-raising electricity to the swirling vortex that deposited Buffy's body back to this time and place.  
  
Willow frowned, a deep sigh escaping as she broke their contact and turned to the others.  
  
How many swirly vortex thingies have we seen by now?  
  
No one bothered to answer.  
  
Well, it looks like that's what we're dealing with. Time to hit the books.  
  
Tara cleared her throat and asked, um, wh-what about Dawnie? Do we have her come home, or wait--  
  
She was cut off by a loud screetch from upstairs. Spike leapt from his seat and with preternatural speed was up the stairs before the anybody else could even stand. Willow and Xander rushed the stairs, with Giles, Anya and Tara following close behind.  
  
Buffy was awake.  



	3. 'Staking Her Claim'

familyties3

Spike rushed into Buffy's room and found her standing on her bed, taking in her surroundings with a keen eye. He swallowed thickly as he realized she was still naked.  
  
He asked softly, not wanting to startle her if she hadn't gotten her bearings yet.  
  
She jumped off the bed and landed lightly in front of her dresser, where she began picking things up and examining them. As much as Spike appreciated her sans clothing, he heard her friends thumping up the stairs. Not knowing if any of her clothes were still in the room, he grabbed his duster again. As she gazed intently at a framed picture of herself posed with her mother and Dawn, running a finger over the glass, he approached her silently and slid the duster over her shoulders, then stood back at a respectful distance.  
  
As she felt the weight of coat settle on her shoulders, Buffy pulled it around herself slowly, inhaling deeply, appreciatively. After a few seconds she shrugged her arms into the sleeves, pulling it closed just as the Scoobies came skittering to a stop in the doorway.  
  
Buffy, you're awake! Anya exclaimed excitedly, turning to Xander. She's awake!  
  
Willow ignored the obvious statement and shot a glance from Buffy, now nuzzling the leather collar of Spike's duster against her cheek--was she sniffing it?--to Spike, who was watching Buffy with great interest from across the room.  
  
Willow asked softly, trying to get her attention without alarming her. Buffy finally looked up and met Willow's probing look for a moment, before turning to trace a finger over her family picture again. Another picture caught her attention; this one was tucked into the frame of the first. She held it up to examine it more closely, again running her fingertips over the familiar faces. She turned to the group huddled in the doorway, holding the picture up, and they saw it was one taken of Buffy, Xander and Willow while they were still in high school. Her steady gaze moving from the picture to Willow and Xander in front of her, Buffy stood in front of Willow. Her hand came up to cup Willow's cheek lovingly, and she leaned her head close so that their foreheads were touching. Willow's eyes filled and she whispered tremulously,   
  
Buffy pulled back, hand still on Willow's face.   
  
Her first word startled them, soft and firm, as if she'd thought about it before uttering it.  
  
Willow smiled. Dawn? Dawn isn't here right now, but she's safe, she's-- Buffy shook her head in confusion, then pulled Willow into a bear hug. When she pulled back, she gave Willow a little shake.   
  
Buffy turned to Xander and pulled him into a big hug as well, and his arms shot up to envelop her instantly. With a sob, he murmured her name. She pulled back as she had with Willow and repeated her shake, and said clearly,   
  
Tears sprang to Xander's eyes as well and he could only nod. She pulled Giles into her embrace next, and he began to cry, letting go of months of guilt and agony, giving way to relief. When she let him go, she gently wiped a tear from his cheek with her thumb and smiled. Giles pulled her back to him this time, clutching her as if he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again.   
  
Soon, she extricated herself from Giles' grasp and peered past him at Tara and Anya, who had both unconsciously stepped back a few feet from the others into the hallway. She pulled them forward and embraced them both at the same time, then regarded them affectionately. Tara's eyes became glassy with emotion and Anya beamed as she nodded vigorously. Yes, Buffy. We are your friends.  
  
She slowly retreated back into her bedroom and began absently stroking the collar of the duster, then leaned in to smell it again. Her gaze became distant for a few seconds, then she smiled softly and whispered,   
  
Giles shifted nervously while the others eyed her in confusion. They really weren't getting the stroking the leather thing, and she was obviously associating Spike's battered coat with something important.  
  
Buffy, that's Spike's coat. You remember, Spike? He's a vampire? Creature of the Night? Xander explained patiently, not really sure why she was fondling the coat but certainly not comfortable with it.  
  
Buffy ran her fingers down the length of the coat's sleeve, and repeated, As if remembering Spike's presence, she turned to face him.   
  
Spike had remained completely silent and still as he watched Buffy embrace her friends, naming them as her family. He deduced that she was functioning on some primal level, probably some kind of defense mechanism from her ordeal, he supposed. He wondered why she kept touching the jacket, smelling it, and it hit him; she was recognizing it as something that belonged to her. He'd seen the same kind of behavior before with feral vampires, and even pack animals he'd observed once or twice over the years. His mind reeled at the implications of her claiming something that belonged to him, until he pushed those thoughts aside, realizing that she probably simply felt kinship to the Slayer he'd taken it from as a trophy.   
  
Buffy slowly approached him, full of intent.  
  
  
  
Spike's eyebrows flew up in surprise as he realized she was recognizing him as a man. He thought back to their last conversation, that night when they'd gone to retrieve weapons from her house..._I know I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man, and that's..._ Did she remember those words?  
  
His confused mind still wouldn't allow him to follow that train of thought. He held his hands up in a helpless gesture.  
  
Buffy, it's me, good ol' Spike. Vampire of the not hurting people variety. He shot a glance at Willow and she shrugged, just as confused as he was.  
  
Buffy reached forward and traced his cheekbone with the tip of her finger, then shook her head as if in reproach.  
  
  
  
Spike's heart flooded with three months of misery and suffering, and he broke. He closed the gap between them and pulled her into his embrace with a choked sob, some part of him still expecting her to push him away. Instead, to everyone's shock, she pulled him in closer, tightly, and sighed with deep content.  
  
After a moment, Giles shifted and Xander coughed, Um, Buffy...   
  
Buffy was now stroking Spike's neck, making sounds in her throat that sounded very much like purring. In response, Spike--eyes still closed and Buffy still clasped firmly in his embrace--instinctively began purring himself, a deep, throaty rumble that reverberated across the room, startling everyone. On hearing Spike, Buffy's eyes opened and she grinned in delight. She pulled back enough to look Spike in the eyes, searching them. He didn't know what she was looking for and didn't care, so long as he held her in his arms. But what she did next surprised him beyond belief. She reached her lips up to his neck, as if to kiss it, and instead bit down, hard.  
  
He started in surprise, his eyes wide at the slight pain. His shock was mirrored by the Scoobies, and Willow moved forward to grasp Buffy's shoulder and pull her away.   
  
Buffy whipped around and flattened her back against Spike's front, arms spread as if she was protecting him from the Witch.   
  
She growled, eyes glinting with feral anger.   
  
Spike almost fainted when he realized what Buffy had done, and he stared at the others incredulously.  
  
Willow stepped backwards, until she met with Xander and Giles, who had simultaneously moved forward.  
  
Xander stared at Buffy in confusion.  
  
Ok, what the hell is going on? This whole situation was becoming way to wiggy.  
  
For a long moment, nobody answered as Buffy, satisfied there was no threat from her family' and friends, turned back into Spike's arms, which automatically closed around her. As she began nuzzling his collarbone, Spike spoke in a strangled, disbelieving voice.  
  
She's claimed me as her mate.  
  



	4. 'Family Reunion'

familyties4

Giles herded the Scoobies back downstairs when he realized that neither Buffy nor Spike was moving. He had almost chuckled at the look frozen on Spike's unbelieving face, until the seriousness of the situation hit him anew. They all took seats and Giles cleared his throat.  
  
Um, well, yes. As you may have deduced, it seems Buffy has reverted to some kind of primal mentality.  
  
Willow nodded vigorously. She's kind of acting kind of like the First Slayer who killed us all in our dreams!  
  
Xander leaned back into the couch and groaned. Great. Does that mean she's gonna rip my heart out for real this time?  
  
Anya rubbed his arm. Oh, now, honey, I'm sure she won't rip your heart out she soothed, even while shooting nervous glances at the stairs.  
  
Tara leaned forward, sweeping her hair back behind her ear. But she claimed you, too. She claimed us as her family and her friends. She wouldn't hurt us.  
  
Xander covered his face, then looked up thoughtfully. Ok, you're right. Anyway, this is more like when Buffy drank that magic beer and was sort of Cave Buffy.  
  
Giles pondered that and nodded agreebly. Yes, I suppose that's a good analogy, Xander. He removed his glasses and began polishing them absently. Perhaps wherever she has been, whatever she has gone through, has been so traumatic that she retreated into a base state of consciousness.  
  
Willow bit her lip. Maybe...maybe once she's completely calm and stuff, I could go back into her mind, see what happened? She knew it was a risk; there was no telling what Buffy's mind was like right now. But it might be their best shot at finding out what had happened and how they could help bring Buffy back to herself.   
  
As Giles was about to reply, the front door slammed open and Dawn entered the living room, kicking the door shut after her and tossing her overnight bag onto the landing of the stairs.  
  
She didn't seem surprised that they were all gathered in her living room as she paused at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
So, what's up? She glanced around the living room. Where's Spike?  
  
Xander folded his arms and examined the floor. Anya bit her lip but remained silent as Willow and Tara exchanged nervous glances.   
  
Um, Dawnie, we have something to tell you. Kind of a big something, actually.  
  
Her interest piqued, she turned and was about to join them in the living room until she heard a joyous shout from Buffy's old room.   
  
Who's up there?   
  
Before anyone could answer, a streak of black leather and blond hair flew down the stairs and wrapped itself around Dawn as Spike stumbled down the stairs, grinning. A small hand grasped a hank of Dawn's hair and began stroking it in a familiar gesture.   
  
Dawn turned her frightened eyes to Giles, and then back to an exultant Spike, who seemed to radiate joy and a kind of frenetic energy. Trying to angle her head to see who was hugging her, she started, but her mouth clapped shut as Buffy leaned back and gazed lovingly into Dawn's eyes.  
  
She breathed in wonder and confusion, even as she fainted. Folding Dawn's limp body into her own, Buffy sat down on the bottom step with the girl in her lap, stroking her hair, eyes shut and a look of pure, unadulterated love fixed on her face.  
  
  



	5. 'Hearts Content'

familytiesch5

Turning to Xander, Anya asked lightly, Did she just say   
  
Nobody answered as Spike moved to position his legs around Buffy so that he was sitting on the step above the two girls, his legs splayed out around them, with both girls pulled tightly into his embrace. His chin resting on Buffy's shoulder, she snaked one hand up around his neck and squeezed affectionately.   
  
Spike looked over at the Scoobies as if he expected them to protest his proximity to the girls; when no one said anything, he closed his eyes and began purring again. Buffy sighed as if she had suddenly become complete.   
  
Anya swung around to face Giles and demanded, Did she just say   
  
Giles nodded, his gaze never leaving the threesome on the landing. Dawn had still not regained consciousness, and Buffy had her eyes closed. At Buffy's declaration, though, Spike's eyes flew open and he regarded Buffy and Dawn intently. A myriad of emotions played over his dazed countenance, which finally settled into an expression of loving gratitude as he rested his head back on Buffy's shoulder once again.  
  
Willow bit her lip. As she stared at the trio on the stairs, she wondered what had happened between the time they had left Buffy and Spike alone up until the time Buffy came down to greet Dawn. Although she didn't have Spike's permission, she gently probed his mind and soon picked up images of Spike trying to talk to Buffy, ask her what happened, where she'd been.   
  
_Pet, what... he tried again, confusion and concern over her behavior battling his instinctive delight at her attention. Buffy cut him off by pulling him into an embrace, which he automatically returned. She slowly and deliberately licked the bite marks she'd left, and Spike growled with pleasure. She pulled back and tenderly stroked Spike's face. She cocked her head, as if searching for a word. Suddenly, she smiled and proudly exclaimed, Spike's entire face lit up as she named him. He picked her up and spun her in his embrace, laughing happily. Buffy giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist so that he was holding her, then kissed his neck again. Spike pulled back and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, which she returned eagerly. Suddenly, Buffy pulled away as if she'd heard something, struggling out of Spike's grasp. Spike asked, afraid he'd done something wrong. Buffy turned back and gave him that brilliant, unclouded smile again. She rushed out the door, with Spike close at her heels, as he belatedly realized that Dawn had come home.   
_  
Willow pulled away from Spike's mind completely and turned back to her friends, who had divided their attention between the Witch and the family' on the stairs once they'd realized that Willow was again probing somebody's mind, most likely Spike's.   
  
I was trying to see what happened upstairs after we left. She shrugged in embarrassment, realizing that she really hadn't gained any new information but had glimpsed a private moment between Buffy and Spike.  
  
Xander read his best friends' face, looked over at Spike and Buffy, and frowned. He suspected that Willow had seen something he didn't even want to think about.   
  
Listen, missy, you stay OUT of our minds. There's no telling what you might see. He mock scolded her, then glanced at Anya. If you think what she says out loud is bad... He let the thought trail off purposely and Willow, Tara and Giles shuddered almost simultaneously.  
  
I promise, no wandering around in anyone's head without permission. She conceded, holding up some fingers in what was probably supposed to be Girl Scout's Honor' but ended up looking like a Vulcan greeting.  
  
Ok, well, Klaatu Verata Nictu or whatever to you, too. Xander held up some fingers and wiggled them half-heartedly before turning his attention back to the stairs.  
  
Ok, is anybody getting a case of the serious wiggins here? I mean, they haven't even moved in like forever.   
  
Xander lifted his arm in answer to his own question, and four arms shot up in kind.   
  
Willow giggled nervously. Got them, had them, will have them for a long while. However, she couldn't help but be touched by the way Buffy cradled Dawn's long limbs in her own, cooing into the dark hair as she smoothed it down, or the way Spike embraced them both, nuzzling Buffy and occasionally picking a few strands of Dawn's hair away from her face.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a moan. Dawn's eyes fluttered open, and she stared into the eyes of her older sister--her older sister that, to her knowledge, was supposed to be dead. She shifted her frightened gaze to Spike, whose head was almost directly next to Buffy's since he was leaning over her shoulder. He looked down at her with joy and happiness written plainly on his face, and after reading his expression, Dawn accepted that Buffy was alive and holding her. She threw her arms around her sister and began to sob. Buffy? It's you, isn't it! It's really you! Buffy simply held her as she cried, crooning comforting sounds as she rocked back and forth. Spike soothed, Now, now, pet. Shhhhh....it's alright, Nibblet. Shhh...   
  
After a few moments, Dawn was able to calm herself enough to pull back and study her sister, then turned to the vampire holding them tenderly. Spike, something's wrong...different. Why isn't she talking? Spike shook his head, his confusion surfacing as his own more primal aspects were still closer to the surface than rational thought. Dawn turned to Giles.  
  
What's wrong with Buffy? How did she come back?  
  
Giles leaned forward and sighed. That, Dawn, is a very good question. The Watcher looked to Willow for help; Spike was obviously not forthcoming at the moment and the Witch was the only other person who had seen' Buffy's return.   
  
Willow met Dawn's questioning gaze and shrugged helplessly. Swirly vortex thingy.  
  
Dawn seemed satisfied for the moment and snuggled into her sister's embrace.  
  
Buffy herself had ignored the entire conversation, and although Spike had been listening he was still overwhelmed by Buffy's possessive show of affection. They were completely wrapped up in their newly formed family unit, and none of the Scoobies had the heart to disturb them.  
  
  
  



	6. 'Sleeping Arrangements'

familytiesch6

The Scoobies sat around the living room, having rehashed the evening's events with no new inspiration as to what might have happened to bring Buffy back. Although the initial shock of Buffy's reappearance had somewhat abated, they were still caught in varying states of joy, wonder and confusion, as well as concern for Buffy's current state of mind. Anya seemed to be the only one completely unfazed by Buffy's presence, having accepted the fact that the Slayer was back, basking in the glow of her status as friend'.   
  
Tara, although happy for everyone involved, revealed little emotion and just tried to be a comfort to Willow, who seemed to be constantly thinking. It was as if she were running a computer program in her head, only commenting when asked a direct question. She would often stop and swing around to look at Buffy again, as if reassuring herself that her friend hadn't disappeared again.  
  
Xander simply couldn't remain in one state for very long. He would be utterly still, regarding the trio on the landing with unabashed awe, only to look away and break out into a huge smile. Then he would start regarding Spike with unconcealed suspicion and mistrust, only to notice Buffy and start grinning goofily again. He would throw out half-finished sentences, only to snap his mouth shut and lean back into the couch, where Anya would rub his arm briskly in a show of solidarity.  
  
Spike half-listened when something was said, but hadn't uttered a word. Willow had relayed any information he could provide to the others already, and at the moment he had no opinions about anything other than how good it felt to have Buffy in his arms.  
  
Giles simply sat back and took everything in. When it became clear that Buffy was not moving from her cozy spot between Spike and Dawn, the Watcher sighed and turned to the others.  
  
If you all want to stay, I won't ask you to leave, but it's clear that at the moment Buffy is not interested in anything other than... He gestured vaguely to the group on the stairs.  
  
The two couples exchanged glances, and Anya piped up thoughtfully, I think that we should go home and get some sleep. That way, we can be fresh for research in the morning. Giles and Spike will be here for Buffy and Dawn, so we don't have to worry about anything happening.  
  
Xander regarded his girlfriend in admiration. Go figure. Ahn, the voice of reason. He barely managed to stifle a yawn, then nodded. I think the sleep idea is of the good.  
  
Willow and Tara clasped hands as they rose, and Willow stopped in front of Giles.   
  
What can we do?  
  
Giles knew that Willow wanted direction, to be given a specific job that she could tackle. Although she had become a strong woman and a powerful witch in her own right, she occasionally still retreated into the shy, obliging girl that wanted nothing more than to help in whatever way she could.  
  
Why don't you and Tara both go to the Magic Shop in the morning and begin researching. You could start by attempting to cross reference her exhibited behavior with documented cases of dimensional dysphasia, I suppose. We haven't got much to go on. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily, then glanced up at Willow with a rueful smile, adding Swirly vortex thingy notwithstanding. He replaced the glasses as he turned to Xander and Anya.  
  
Anya, you can, uh, open the shop as usual.  
  
Anya nodded eagerly, as if somewhat relieved that Buffy's miraculous return would not stand in the way of commerce.  
  
Xander, I assume you have to work tomorrow? He waited for an answer while the young man stared at him blankly for a moment.   
  
Wor- oh! Right, of course. Silly me, Buffy's _coming back from the dead_ made me forget that I actually have to get up and go to work in the morning. He slapped his palm to his forehead in mock dismay. Anya stared at him for a second, then turned to Giles.  
  
I did not forget about work, she stated flatly, before adding as an afterthought, But, I am happy that Buffy is back. And I am very relieved that she bit Spike and not Xander!  
  
As Spike snorted in agreement, Xander turned to Willow and murmured, Really, stay out of her head. I'm just saying, it's not a pretty place in AnyaLand. He trailed off as Willow shook her head at him and approached the stairs, Tara lingering shyly by the door. Willow reached out her hand and touched Buffy's shoulder.  
  
Buffy acknowledged, gazing at her through heavy-lidded eyes.  
  
Um, yeah, Buffy, we have to go now. But we'll seen you in the morning sometime, ok?   
  
Buffy nodded. she repeated, as if rolling the two sounds around in her mouth.   
  
Willow threw out a mental see you later Spike' and he nodded, eyes again closed as he rested against Buffy's back.  
  
Dawnie? Sweetie, we're leaving for the night. Dawn opened her eyes long enough to smile at her friends and bid them good night.  
  
Xander regarded Spike for a moment, as if he were deciding whether to warn the vampire to behave himself. When Spike looked up and steadily met Xander's gaze, Xander nodded as if they'd come to a silent agreement. He turned to Buffy and Dawn.  
  
Hey, Buff, Dawnster, I gotta do the responsible adult gig in the morning, but I'll come by for lunch, ok?  
  
He got no answer as Anya grasped his arm and pulled him to the door, calling out Good night, all!  
  
Once the couples were gone, Giles turned to Buffy, Spike and Dawn, hoping that he could convince at least one of them to go to bed.   
  
Spike? Spike! Spike opened his eyes and fixed an annoyed gaze on the watcher.  
  
Spike, don't you think Dawn and Buffy need to go to bed?  
  
The vampire appeared to be thinking about that and eventually nodded. He stood up and stepped around Buffy, who met his gaze with sleepy curiosity. In one swift move, he had both Buffy and Dawn in his arms, and he trotted up the stairs without effort.   
  
Spike paused in the hallway, wondering where to put the girls. He had a feeling Buffy wouldn't want to be separated from Dawn, maybe not from him, either. Since Joyce's old bed was the only one large enough to accommodate more than one person, he moved to her room, even though now it was technically Giles' room.  
  
Setting Buffy down on the bed, Spike adjusted Dawn so that she was sitting next to her sister leaning into Buffy's shoulder. Kneeling in front of the petite blonde woman, he pulled the duster closed around her knees chastely, then let his arms encircle her waist comfortably.  
  
Buffy, love. Time to sleep now.  
  
She cocked her head at him, then turned to Dawn, who was almost asleep already, and gently pushed her sister back so she was laying down on the bed comfortably. Sighing, Dawn curled up and snuggled into the pillow, whispering I love you, Buffy as she dropped off into slumber.  
  
Spike smiled at the girl affectionately.  
  
Poor lil' bit. Probably in shock, what with big sis dropping out of parts unknown. He shifted his gaze back to Buffy. Thank God you're back, Buffy.  
  
Unflinchingly, she met his adoring gaze. Grasping both his arms and pulling him close to her, Buffy began kissing him passionately, rubbing her hands over his lean chest and stomach.   
  
Spike pulled back enough to glance at Dawn's sleeping form, but Buffy leaned forward and began to nuzzle his neck. He swallowed and tried to get her attention.   
  
Pet, as much as I like the idea of us snogging, it's not really--bloody hell! He bit out in a strangled voice as she flicked her tongue across the bite marks she'd inflicted earlier. He shuddered as uncontrolled desire washed through him and he quickly stood up, needing to compose himself before continuing. He ran a trembling hand through his tousled hair, then began again, this time from his standing position so that he couldn't become sidetracked by her insistant advances.   
  
Buffy. We don't know what you've been through, but you're obviously tired. Dawn is asleep. Do you want to sleep here with her?  
  
She nodded, as he'd known she would.  
  
Do you want me to get you some night clothes?  
  
She looked confused, so he reached out and grasped the lapel of his duster. Can I take this and -- She growled and shook her head, pulling the coat out of his grasp and stroking it possessively.  
  
He sighed, then gestured for her to lay down on the bed, and she complied, shooting him somewhat reproachful looks as she girded the leather around her and then tucked herself around Dawn.   
  
He pulled the afghan from the foot of the bed up over the girls, and bent to kiss them goodnight. Buffy must have sensed that he intended to leave them because she grabbed his arm and quickly flipped him onto the bed so that he was lying behind her. She spread part of the blanket over him as well and pulled his arm around her, cuddling her back against his front. Sighing blissfully, Buffy muttered before drifting off to sleep. Spike--choked with emotion--carefully toed his boots off onto the floor, then settled down behind her, thinking he'd stay put for a few moments before creeping off to his cot in the basement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
While Spike was putting Buffy and Dawn to bed, Giles made the rounds downstairs, double-checking that all the heavy draperies were pulled shut over the room darkening blinds, a habit acquired in the months he'd been housemate with a vampire.   
  
He locked the doors and turned off the lights, then made his way upstairs to Joyce's--his--bedroom. He was surprised to find the queen-sized bed already occupied: Spike was on the side farthest from the door, spooning Buffy to his body, and Buffy was curled around Dawn. All three were haphazardly covered by his grandmum's afghan, and fast asleep.   
  
Giles sighed and crossed the room to make sure his own curtains were pulled tight. He turned off the light then went to Buffy's room, which had remained empty and untouched during the long months of her absence. He didn't have the energy to ask the sleeping trio to move, or even, he had to admit, the desire. He suspected that none of the three would comply willingly, and Buffy just might become upset if separated from her daughter' or her mate'.   
  
Within moments, the house at 1630 Revello Drive was completely silent   
save the unconscious rustlings of its inhabitants: a neutered Master Vampire in love with a Vampire Slayer, a feral Vampire Slayer come back from the dead for the second time, a former Glowy Mystical Key cum mortal teenager, and a stuffy British Watcher with an alter-ego known as "Ripper". All was right with the world.  



	7. 'The Morning After'

familyties ch 7 to post

As Dawn woke the next morning, she had Buffy's arms firmly wrapped around her as an immediate reminder that the last night's events had not been a dream. She gingerly extricated herself from her sleeping sister's arms and turned to regard her thoughtfully. After a moment, she realized that Spike was still with them, also asleep, spooning his lean body against Buffy's back.  
  
When neither stirred as she slipped from the bed, she left the room and went downstairs for breakfast. Giles was already sitting at the table sipping his tea and skimming one of the texts he kept in the house.  
  
Ah, good morning, Dawn.  
  
She rifled through the cabinet until she found her box of Captain Crunch, took a bowl and spoon from the drainer and the milk from the fridge, then sat down across from Giles at the table.  
  
After a few moments, Dawn swallowed her mouthful of cereal and pinned the Watcher with her piercing gaze.  
  
So. How exactly did Buffy get not dead?  
  
Giles put his teacup down and wiped his mouth in a nervous gesture.  
  
We don't know yet, Dawn. There are so many questions, and as of yet, no answers.  
  
Dawn nodded as if she'd suspected as much.  
  
Ok, well, what's the deal with Spike? I mean, I know she didn't still hate him before she died, but... She shook her head, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Giles cleared his throat and leaned forward on his elbows, fingers laced together and resting against his chin.  
  
Well, er, it seems that the state of mind Buffy is in... He paused, then tried again. Buffy is reacting on a primal level, and she, for some reason, sees Spike as, well, as her m-mate.   
  
Dawn studied him for a moment. Are you joking?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Are you on drugs?  
  
he replied testily, looking as though he wished he _were_ on something.   
  
Dawn shrugged.  
  
She finished her cereal and rinsed the bowl out.  
  
Giles stared at the girl as if she'd grown another head.   
  
Okay? Dawn, are you quite certain you are okay' with this?  
  
She turned to face him, lip trembling, but resolve face firmly in place.  
  
Giles. My sister is back from the dead. You can't blame her for being a little wiggy, right? We don't even know what she went through to make her like that...or maybe it's just like she has to relearn how to be the way she was, like she was just born. She shrugged, then continued.  
  
Either way, she's back and if she's a little overly possessive, I'm not complaining. As far as Spike goes, well, I already knew he was part of my family, what was left of it. This just makes it official.   
  
Giles regarded the girl intently for a few seconds before she impulsively leaned over and hugged his shoulders, then left the room, bouncing up the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Dawn made her way to the bathroom, she paused at the doorway of Joyce's old room. Spike was awake now, still laying behind Buffy and gazing down adoringly at the sleeping woman. His fingers traced patterns down her arm and he leaned over to place a tender kiss on her cheek.   
  
Sensing Dawn, he looked up and smiled. Dawn returned his smile and came over to sit down on the edge of the bed. Staring at her sister, she said quietly, I think we have stuff we need to talk about.  
  
Spike nodded and carefully got up off the bed, grabbing his boots from the floor before straightening up and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
Listen, Niblet, all in good time and whatnot. I've got to eat. I'm going down to the pit to grab a baggie.   
  
He paused at the doorway, wondering if Buffy should be left alone.  
  
I'll sit with her, bring her down if she wakes up. I don't think she's gonna hurt me, she added, as if to allay the doubts he'd had about leaving her alone with Buffy.  
  
Spike reached over and affectionately tugged a hank of her hair, and Dawn caught his hand, giving it a squeeze.  
  
She said we were a family, didn't she, Spike? She said,   
  
He nodded cautiously.  
  
Do you think she meant it? I mean, for when she's better, back to herself? If she ever does get better? Dawn seemed to be begging for comfort, but Spike couldn't bring himself to lie.  
  
I really don't know, bit. All I know is, she wants us to be a family now, and I intend to give her what she wants.   
  
He rubbed his fingertips over her bite wound, almost completely healed now, and smiled ruefully.   
  
Dawn had turned to sit on the bed next to Buffy's sleeping form and missed the gesture, never noticing the marks. With one last glance at the two sisters, Spike left the room.  
  
Boots in hand, he thumped down the stairs in stocking feet, throwing out his now-customary morning Rupert' to Giles as he passed him on the way to the basement door. He descended into the basement--now somewhat affectionately referred to as the pit' since Spike had moved in and made it his own, complete with black paint covering windows and walls and a crookedly tacked-up Sex Pistols poster Dawn had found at the mall--to retrieve a bag of blood from the mini-fridge he kept next to his bed.   
  
Spike threw on a fresh pair of faded blue jeans and a gray t-shirt and changed his socks, then went back upstairs. He padded into the kitchen and threw the blood bag into the microwave and hit the blood' button. As a joke, Dawn had taken a tiny sticker and written blood' on it with red ink and stuck it over the beverage button, which, by trial and error, Spike had discovered heated one bag perfectly. Pulling out his favorite mug, Giles' old Kiss A Librarian mug, he retrieved the heated blood and poured it, then sat at the table.   
  
Giles came in from the living room and sat across from him.  
  
Spike. We need to discuss...this.  
  
The vampire nodded, sipping his breakfast.  
  
I know, mate. He met the Watcher's gaze steadily, then leaned forward and said earnestly, Rupert, you know I'd never hurt her, right?  
  
Giles met his gaze with clear eyes. Yes, Spike. I know that. I became convinced of your...devotion, before she died, even if I didn't want to admit it. I know that you'd sacrifice yourself for Buffy and Dawn, and that you'd never hurt one of them intentionally.  
  
Spike swallowed, moved by the forthright admission. Although he and Giles had struck up a strange sort of Odd Couple' friendship for Dawn's sake, they hadn't really talked about Buffy or her death since the funeral. It was simply too painful for either one of them.  
  
Spike picked at one polish-free nail as he said quietly, You know, I'd protect the you and the Scoobies, too. Not only Buffy and Dawn.  
  
Giles nodded briefly and with a small smile got up to make a new pot of tea. For the next few moments, both men silently pondered the miraculous--and admittedly unsettling--events of the previous night.  
  
Soon, though, the household peace was shattered as Dawn made her way noisily down the stairs, announcing cheerily,   
  
Buffy's awake!


	8. 'A Heartfelt Request'

Dawn held Buffy's hand as she led her into the kitchen, and Spike was relieved to note that Dawn had gotten Buffy dressed, or 

Dawn held Buffy's hand as she led her into the kitchen, and Spike was relieved to note that Dawn had gotten Buffy dressed, or convinced her to do it herself. She was now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink t-shirt, and her hair was neatly brushed and pulled back into barrettes.

"I had her get dressed and stuff. And you wouldn't believe how hard it was to get her to leave the coat upstairs."

Spike grinned, still blown away by the fact that not only had she claimed his duster but him as well. 

"Morning, Buffy." He smiled up at her before taking a sip of blood. Buffy walked over and ran her fingers through Spike's hair, watching as Dawn poured a glass of orange juice.

"Yes, good morning Buffy," Giles regarded his Slayer, his daughter come back from the dead. Buffy moved over to Giles and hugged him happily.

"Father." Tears sprang to Giles' eyes as he returned her embrace.

She moved back over to Spike and pulled him and his chair far enough back from the table so that she could sit on his lap. Surprised, he put his mug down on the table and put his arms around her. 

Without batting an eyelash at Buffy's 'seat', Dawn handed her the orange juice. Buffy took the glass and eyed it suspiciously for a second before tasting it. Apparently, it met her approval because she drained the glass and set it next to Spike's mug, which she then picked up and sniffed suspiciously.

Spike regarded her with curiosity for a few seconds before taking the mug and setting it back down.

"It's blood, pet. I drink blood to stay undead, remember?"

Buffy stared at him blankly for a brief moment, then glanced back at the mug pointedly.

"Vampire?" She said slowly, as if testing the word in her mouth.

Spike nodded, hoping she wasn't going to overreact.

Instead, Buffy began fingering the faintly visible marks left by first the Master, then Angel, and eventually, Dracula. She reached out her other hand and caressed the marks she'd left on him last night, and Spike shifted nervously.

Giles sat down in the seat next to them and tried to get Buffy's attention.

"Buffy, what is it?"

Buffy appeared lost in thought. 

Dawn leaned against the counter, eyeing her sister curiously but without worry.

Buffy leaned over and kissed the wound she'd left the night before and then asked, "Spike?"

Spike had to restrain himself from reacting to the ecstacy that flooded through him as she kissed her marks, and answered shakily, "Yes, pet?"

"Buffy." She placed her hand on her chest. 

"Spike." She put her other hand on Spike's chest. "Spike. Mine." 

Spike nodded eagerly, love shining clearly in his blue eyes.

She seemed to be waiting for something, though, and Spike realized that she wanted him to repeat her actions. He placed his palm against her hand on her chest and met her expectant gaze.

"Buffy. Mine." He said thickly, reverently. Giles shifted uneasily but remained silent, and Dawn smiled at the pair in approval.

Buffy's face broke out in a brilliant grin, but she wasn't finished. She caressed the marks she'd left on him again, then tipped her head and brushed away her hair, baring her neck. Pointing to the old scars, she frowned.

"Not Spike."

Spike glanced at Giles, and at the look on the man's face a slow realization came over him. Buffy was saying that he hadn't left the marks on her. He shrugged helplessly and turned back to Buffy.

"Buffy, it's ok. The wankers who left those, they're gone."

She nodded and Spike wondered if she really understood, but she bared her neck again and repeated,

"Spike. Mine." When he didn't move, she grunted in frustration.

"Buffy Spike's." He nodded and she growled. 

Dawn giggled and rolled her eyes. Spike swung around to face her, and demanded "What?"

She leaned over to examine Buffy's bite from the night before.

"She bit you and said, "Mine"?"

"Yeah." He wasn't about to go into what a claim meant with Dawn. She however, was not so reticent.

"God, you men can be so dense sometimes. Buffy, you want Spike to bite you, don't you?"

Buffy nodded eagerly at her sister, then tried to pull Spike's head to her neck. As the impact of what he said hit him, he pulled out of her grasp and looked to Giles, who was shaking his head at Buffy in agitation.

"No, Buffy. No more biting!" Giles declared adamantly.

Buffy ignored him, though, and focused on Spike. 

"No, pet. I can't. The chip, remember?"

He didn't mention that the chip worked on intent and that he could indeed bite Buffy if she wanted it, something that both Dawn and Giles knew as well.

Buffy tried drawing his head down one more time and he pulled back again, this time lifting her off his lap and placing her on the floor. He got up and moved to stand a few feet away from her. The truth was, he wanted to bite her more than anything, to cover those old marks with his own claim. But he wouldn't, because Giles and the others wouldn't understand. He would lose any ground he had gained with them, and become a monster in their eyes again.

But Buffy didn't care about all that. She stared at Spike and rubbed the old scars angrily, as if they were slightly painful. Dawn placed a hand on Buffy's arm and said her name quietly. Buffy's lip trembled, her eyes filled, and she began to cry. 

Spike shot Giles a look of disbelief and moved to comfort Buffy, but she had thrown herself into Dawn's arms and was sobbing loudly. Dawn cast an evil glare at both Spike and Giles as she hugged her sister tightly. 

"Great. Look, she just came back from the dead and you've already made her cry."

"Bloody hell!" both Englishman swore in unison. 


	9. 'Twice Shy'

familyties9

Chapter Nine Twice Shy'  
  
Dawn led Buffy out of the kitchen, shooting daggers at both men. Spike  
looked helplessly at the Watcher as Buffy's sobs continued from the living  
room unabated.  
  
Spike heard Dawn trying to comfort her sister. C'mon, Buffy. Don't cry.  
Spike can't bite you cause of the chip--the thing in his head that keeps  
from going all grrrr' on people. Buffy, don't...I mean, I'm sure he wants  
to bite you!  
  
The sobbing lessened a bit.  
  
Giles, with a look towards the living room, pulled out the Watcher's Journal  
he'd brought in earlier and began scanning the index.  
  
Spike got up and reheated the remains of his breakfast, grabbing a Weetabix  
biscuit from the ceramic jar on the counter. As he sat down and began to  
distractedly dip the biscuit into the blood, Giles made a distinct sound of  
disgust but said nothing. He was, unfortunately, quite used to the  
vampire's foibles.  
  
As he popped the last bit of Weetabix into his mouth, Spike realized the  
sobbing had turned into sniffling. He got up and stuck his head into the  
living room.  
  
Bit? Is she okay now?  
  
Buffy jumped up and approached Spike, baring her neck hopefully.  
  
Spike sighed and shook his head sadly, frustrated for the both of them.  
  
No, pet. I can't. I won't, he corrected silently.  
  
Buffy's eyes filled again and in an instant she was back on the couch,  
sobbing her heart out in Dawn's arms.  
  
Spike went back into the kitchen and flung himself into the chair across  
from Giles.  
  
The sodding waterworks are on again.  
  
Giles flipped through the journal again. He was sure he'd seen a reference to  
primal Slayer behavior in one of these volumes.  
  
Spike continued, not noticing that he was being studiously ignored.  
  
I mean, last night she was all happy Buffy, and now she can't even see me  
without crying?   
  
Giles finally looked up from his book and frowned.  
  
Perhaps if you went downstairs for awhile, she would forget about the  
biting nonsense.  
  
Spike snorted. Giles, it's not as if she's got a whole lot on her mind  
right now.  
  
But he got up and rinsed his mug out, then used his vampire stealth to sneak  
into the basement without a sound, although he doubted he could be heard  
over Buffy's noisy sniffling.  
  
He turned his cd player on and adjusted the volume so that the Sex Pistols  
weren't blaring too loudly and then flopped down onto his cot. He replayed  
the events of the past day in his head with wonder, trying to make sense of  
the situation.  
  
After awhile, it occurred to Spike that he was brooding.   
  
Well, that's unacceptable' he thought as he sat up and reached for his boots. Maybe he'd go to Willy's and see if there was any information on the swirly vortex thingy that had spit Buffy out. Maybe there had a been an attempt at opening the Hellmouth again or something.  
  
Cheered at the prospect of actually doing something to try and help Buffy,  
he grabbed his travel' blanket and started up the stairs when heard a loud  
crash from the kitchen. He was up the stairs in an instant.  
  
Giles admonished, grabbing the broom and starting to sweep up the  
remains of the glass she'd apparently thrown across the room.  
  
Dawn saw Spike in the doorway and gestured to the glass. I tried to make  
her drink some water. She just keeps crying and rubbing her neck.  
  
Giles finished sweeping up the mess and dumped the contents of the dustpan  
into the trash.  
  
Dawn, why don't you and I take Buffy to the Magic Box and Spike can  
stay here for the day. Perhaps being out of his vicinity will calm her  
down.  
  
Dawn nodded reluctantly and grabbed Buffy's hand.  
  
C'mon, Buffy.  
  
Buffy turned and held her hand out to Spike.   
  
Spike took her hand and kissed it, then said No, pet. Go with Dawn and I'll  
see you later.   
  
Slinging his blanket over his shoulder, he tried to pull his hand out of  
hers, and that failing, propelled Buffy towards Dawn.  
  
Buffy repeated mulishly as Spike gently pried her fingers from his  
own.  
  
Giles gestured to the basement door.  
  
Perhaps if you... Spike nodded and turned to do as Giles suggested when he  
felt himself effectively immobilized by the firm grasp of a very determined  
Slayer.  
  
Spike. Mine.  
  
She spun him around and pulled him into a desperate embrace, fresh sobs  
wracking her body as she ran trembling fingers over the old scars on her  
neck.  
  
Giles almost growled in aggravation, and made a decision.  
  
Hell and damnation, Spike, we're not going to get anything done if she's  
not cooperating. She's stronger than all of us! He adjusted his glasses and  
met Spike's questioning look.  
  
Spike, just use your blunt teeth and bite her, the way she bit you, so we  
can get on with it.  
  
Dawn nodded with approval and a smirk on her face, folding her arms as if in  
anticipation of an interesting show.  
  
Spike merely stared at the Watcher in shock as the blanket slipped off his  
shoulder and onto the floor, unnoticed.  
  
Dawn noticed Spike's reaction. I'd bite her if it would help, she offered  
brightly.  
  
Giles, Dawn, you can't be serious? I-  
  
Dawn cut him off with a wave of her hand.  
  
Just don't vamp out! No big, right?  
  
Spike snorted and turned to face her as best he could with the Slayer still  
clinging to him fiercely.  
  
A vampire claiming a mate is a big', Nibblet. I don't think I can...I  
don't think I can do it the way you say. You don't understand what it  
means. He was almost pleading at this point.  
  
Buffy bit you, Dawn pointed out reasonably.  
  
Buffy's not a vampire, pet.  
  
Dawn shrugged. She knew what it meant, though.  
  
Giles watched the exchange with interest, noting how perceptive the teen  
could be, then cleared his throat.  
  
Spike, we'll be here to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. And, I really  
don't think Buffy, even in her present state, would allow you to actually  
harm her.  
  
Spike swallowed as instinct warred with reason. It was against his  
nature--at least, his former nature--to resist what was being offered to  
him. But as much as he wanted to cover those old marks, specifically  
Angel's, with his own claim, he knew it would bring him nothing but grief  
from Buffy's friends, with the possible exception of Willow. He'd worked so  
hard to become accepted by the Scoobies, and was loathe to give up that  
acceptance, no matter how reluctantly it was given. And if he wanted to be  
with Buffy, he knew it was important to get along with her friends; they  
were also her family, after all.  
  
But reason flew out the window as the woman he loved clung to him, begging him to claim her. He looked at Giles.  
  
Are you sure? Spike half-hoped the Watcher had changed his mind, but Giles  
nodded, his face set in resignation.  
  
Spike glanced at Dawn, who nodded encouragingly, then looked down at the  
Slayer.  
  
  
  
she sniffled.  
  
Do you still want me to--bite you?  
  
She looked up at him and nodded so vigorously he had to choke back a laugh.  
He tucked a golden strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
I love you, Buffy. I always will. You're *mine*. His eyes flashed golden for  
a second but he retained his human features as Buffy eagerly bared her neck.  
  
Spike placed his teeth exactly over the old scars. Just as he was  
about to break the flesh as swiftly and gently as he could, Buffy ground her  
pelvis into his groin and moaned. The musky scent of her arousal flooded his  
senses and he pulled away.   
  
Uh, Buffy... She reached up and encircled his neck with her arms, cutting off his words with a kiss. She then pulled back and bared her neck again.  
  
He shot a nervous look at the Watcher, wondering if he was suffering from performance anxiety.  
  
Hold still, pet. He mumbled into her neck as he replaced his teeth on the old scars.  
  
Instead of holding still, Buffy sighed and molded herself to his body. The smell of her arousal, of her hair and her skin, the very presence of her, was simply too much combined with her tender flesh under his teeth. Before Spike could control the demon, his game face rippled and his fangs descended and sunk into her neck.  
  
Buffy stiffened slightly at the pain, then murmured in pleasure as she relaxed into his grasp. Spike's golden eyes shot open in surprise, and before he could even swallow any of the elixir that was Slayer blood, he quickly withdrew his fangs. Trembling, he pushed her away as he shook off his game face, then wiped her blood off his mouth with a shaky hand.  
  
Although Giles had lunged forward when Spike had vamped out and Dawn had  
started in surprise, they both held back as they realized that Buffy was not  
in the least upset that he'd bitten her with his fangs.  
  
In fact, Buffy seemed miffed that Spike had pulled away, although she had a  
pleased smile on her face as she held a hand to her neck, staunching the  
blood flow.   
  
Spike stared at her with guilt and shame written plainly on his face for a  
few seconds before scooping up his blanket off the floor.  
  
Buffy, I--I told you, I--I'm sorry! He threw the blanket over his head,  
turned without another word and ran out the front door into the sunlight.  
Dawn ran after him, but by the time she got to the door he had disappeared,  
presumably into the sewer tunnels.  
  
Dawn shut the door and turned to Giles, who had followed her into the living  
room with Buffy in tow.  
  
I hope you don't think that was Spike's fault, she said, crossing her arms  
as she automatically defended her best friend.  
  
Giles started to speak but Dawn added, You saw what she did.  
  
The Watcher nodded uncomfortably. Actually, I'm surprised that he was  
able to pull away on his own, and so quickly.  
  
Dawn retrieved a clean dish towel from the kitchen and folded it, then had  
Buffy press it to her neck. Before covering the puncture wounds, though,  
Dawn noted with a strange sense of satisfaction that Spike had covered the  
old scars almost exactly.  
  
She wondered if she'd been hanging out with the undead for too long, that  
she'd be proud that her vampire friend had done a good job biting her  
sister.  
  
How weird is our life, she muttered.  
  
Buffy stared at Dawn as if she had no idea what she was talking about,  
then removed the towel and examined the blood it had absorbed with a grin.  
  
Dawn shook her head as she glanced at Giles, who was looking at Buffy's  
towel with much the same look he afforded Spike's Weetabix. As she moved  
Buffy's hand with the towel back to the wound, she said,  
  
Giles, you better tell Xander and the others that we told Spike to bite  
Buffy.  
  
Giles began gathering up the books he wanted to bring with him to the shop.  
  
Xander can-- He glanced up at Dawn, who was smirking at him. They can all  
simply accept it. We did what we needed to do to keep Buffy calm. No real  
harm was done, and now she's happy. Come, let's get going.  
  
As they were getting into Giles' car, Dawn glanced around worriedly.  
  
I wonder where Spike went off to.  
  



	10. 'Hitting The Books'

familyties10

As they were leaving the Summers' driveway, Buffy jumped out of the car and ran back into the house. With a curse, Giles slammed on the brakes, threw the car into park, and he and Dawn ran into the house after her. As they entered the living room Buffy was already coming down the stairs, wearing Spike's duster again, and acting as if the battered piece of leather were a long lost friend.  
  
As Dawn giggled at her sister's actions, Giles herded the two sisters back outside, and they piled into the car. Good God Giles muttered as he started the car again, gesturing for Dawn to lock the doors without Buffy noticing.  
  
By the time Giles led Buffy and Dawn into the Magic Shop, the store had been open for several hours. Anya was alternating between hovering over the few customers that had come in and reminding Willow that should she discover a spell to help Buffy, she would need to keep a detailed list of any ingredients or spell components they took from the shop's inventory.   
  
For record-keeping purposes, the ex-demon explained earnestly. Giles said to stop asking you to buy stuff and just keep track of what you take and figure out a way to write it all off come tax season.  
  
Giles rolled his eyes as he placed the journals he was carrying onto the counter.  
  
Anya greeted Dawn and Buffy with a hearty Good morning, friends!, then began asking Giles where he would like the latest shipment of decorative statuary to be displayed.  
  
Willow, who was seated with Tara at the table in the back and surrounded by books and her laptop, jumped up to approach Buffy. She regarded the Slayer with interest, noting that her friend seemed to emanate a kind of contented bliss.  
  
Hey, Buffy.  
  
Buffy uttered Willow's name like it was a quiet revelation, and Willow's eyes misted over as she gathered her friend into a hug. As she pulled back, she noticed the fresh marks on Buffy's neck.  
  
Um, Giles? She gestured to the wound and Giles cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
Yes, well. Buffy was adamant that Spike claim her in the same fashion as she had claimed him. We tried to avoid the topic, but she...well, she really was quite upset when he refused. Suddenly the Watcher seemed alternately interested in both the floor and the ceiling, so Dawn jumped in with enthusiasm.  
  
So, we were like, God, Spike, just bite her already! I mean, she bit him, right? So I was like, just do it with your regular teeth like she did, but he was all like, no it's not that easy'...well, finally when he goes to bite her to get her to stop crying-- Dawn's eyes shone as her story took on more exciting proportions, Buffy is all rubbing up against him, right? I mean, what's a poor vamp to do?  
  
Anya leaned forward with interest. So the poor vamp vamped and bit her as only a poor vamp can?  
  
Giles groaned but Dawn nodded, eyes wide. Buffy rubbed the new marks with a pleased smile.  
  
Spike mine she reminded them as she absently picked up a very old book, flipped through it roughly, then tossed it to the floor. Giles winced as he gingerly retrieved the book and set it back in its place; it was the only copy of The Larval Stages of the Sravlakgorath Demon' in existence.  
  
Tara left her place at the table and came up behind Willow. So, w-where's Spike? The blonde witch asked hesitantly, knowing that the sun was not much of a deterrent when Spike wanted to go out.  
  
Dawn sighed. He ran off covered in SPF Blanket.  
  
Willow frowned slightly.   
  
Well, here's more news. I called Angel this morning. She said this as if it were an admission she expected to elicit a negative reaction; none came. Although Angel had not been part of their group for a few years now, his presence seemed to loom beyond the periphery of their lives, as if ready to reappear at any moment without warning.  
  
When nobody replied, Willow shrugged. I just thought he should know. I told him that we didn't know anything yet, and that he didn't need to come, but...  
  
Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He's coming as soon as the sun sets, I presume.  
  
Willow turned to the others. I didn't tell him about...the whole Spike Mine' thing. They could cross that bridge when they came to it, even if Angel deserved some kind of warning. Willow idly wondered what kind of warning' could possibly prepare Angel for the whole Spike and Buffy have claimed each other as mates' scenario. Maybe Xander could tell him; he'd be the only one who would get actual pleasure from imparting the information. Willow knew Xander and she also knew that no matter how much he pretended to dislike Spike, he genuinely hated Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Later, as Willow was reshelving some of the books she'd gotten from the back bookshelves, Dawn slipped over to speak with her.   
  
Dawn said quietly, not wanting to draw the others' attention--which was a moot point because Tara, Anya and Giles were otherwise occupied with the Herculean attempt to rein in Buffy's curiosity--the expression of which mainly consisted of picking something up, sniffing it, turning it around, then tossing it aside or slamming it back into its original position.   
  
Willow placed the last book on the shelf and smiled at the younger girl.  
  
What's up, Dawnie?  
  
Dawn shrugged, as if she didn't have a reason to approach the witch, then gave up all pretense as her expression betrayed her apprehension.  
  
Spike was really freaked when he left.  
  
Willow nodded her understanding and waited for Dawn to continue.  
  
Well, you know, he ran off...I just want to be sure he's okay.  
  
Willow smiled. Dawnie, Spike's a big boy. He might not be the Big Bad Boy anymore, but he can still take care of himself.  
  
Willow, could you just take a peek? Just to make sure he's okay-  
  
Dawnie, I know you mean well, but... She bit her lip as Dawn's eyes got big and round and began to water.   
  
No fair using puppy dog eyes, Willow muttered as she gave in and stretched out a tendril of consciousness, searching for Spike's mind. She connected easily and saw that Spike was in a bar, happily, or unhappily, on his way to becoming drunk. As she saw him yell, Willow hastily pulled away.  
  
He's fine. He's at Willy's.   
  
Willow left out the getting smashed' part, but Dawn shook her head in annoyance. She knew her best friend too well, and knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
I should have known. Think there's a twelve-step program for vampires?   
  
Willow grinned as they moved to join the others. Somehow I don't think there's much call for that kind of thing.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander came by on his lunch break, and lost no time freaking about Buffy's new wound, which she showed him proudly as she once again proclaimed her ownership of the absent vampire and his duster.  
  
After he'd calmed down somewhat and had regained discernible speech patterns, Xander admitted that although he found the entire subject distasteful, he understood the circumstances and didn't blame Spike for his accidental fanginess'.  
  
Willow mentioned the other news. Angel will be here tonight.  
  
Xander groaned but for once kept his comments to himself. He would have been more surprised if Angel wasn't coming, but he sure as hell wasn't going to pretend to be happy to see Dead Boy Senior, regardless of the happy circumstances.  
  
Well, I gotta get back to work, hon, he said as he kissed Anya goodbye. I'll be here right after I go home and take a shower. He waved to everyone else as he left, and Giles turned to Dawn.  
  
Dawn, we really need to be researching the phenomena behind Buffy's return. It is exceedingly obvious that we cannot do that with her wandering about destroying saleable goods', as Anya so kindly pointed out earlier. Could you bring her into the training room and entertain her?  
  
Dawn nodded and looked over at her sister, who was about to heft the Troll Hammer from its resting place.  
  
Buffy turned and smiled at Dawn.  
  
  
  
Dawn turned to back to Giles. You know, she said that before. What's up with calling me daughter'? And she called Willow   
  
Before Giles could attempt to explain the dynamics of Buffy's new family' concept, he noticed Buffy's renewed interest in Olaf's hammer and rushed over to intercept her.   
  
He led her by the arm over to the training room door and gestured to Dawn. Dawn, please, for the sake of my sanity and my business, think of something to keep her occupied. He shot her a look, and added, something preferably non-violent.  
  
Sidetracked for the time being, Dawn pulled Buffy into the training room. She remembered that Giles had some chalk around for impromptu ritual markings and handed a few of the brightly colored sticks to her sister, who managed to become thoroughly engrossed in coloring abstract patterns on the walls and floor.   
  
An hour later, when Giles came to check on them, he found them taking turns skipping from square to square on a large, incredibly elaborate hopscotch grid that covered the floor from wall to wall. Dawn giggled as Buffy skipped with gusto over the square with the piece of quartz in it, managed to scoop up the crystal while still poised on one foot, then continued across the room with concentrated determination.  
  
Smothering a grin, Giles closed the door on the sisters and continued searching for answers to his Slayer's miraculous return.


	11. 'Angel's Claim'

familyties11

Xander came into the shop around six p.m., freshly showered and ready to spend another evening looking through musty old books with forced enthusiasm. Anya greeted him enthusiastically, then finished pricing the new shipment of tarot decks, keeping a watchful eye on the clock. Giles had decided to extend business hours to 7 p.m. since most of their business took place after four in the afternoon anyway.  
  
Xander was soon persuaded by Giles and Willow to help the cause by keeping Buffy occupied, and within moments he, Dawn and Buffy were involved in a hopelessly mismatched but highly amusing full body' arm wrestling tournament.   
  
With a sigh, and a warning not to mess up my business establishment with your roughhousing, Giles left to go retrieve more books from the Summers' attic, which he had stored there months earlier. He left Anya in charge, promising to return shortly.  
  
At seven p.m. precisely, Anya turned the sign to closed' and turned off the outside lights, not noticing the classic black GTX convertible that pulled up in front of the shop.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Opening the door silently, Angel took in the scene before him. The Scoobies were all there, as well as Buffy and Dawn. Only Giles was absent from the shop. He watched Buffy for a moment, noting her clear, uncluttered gaze as it wandered around the shop as if she'd never been there before, the mild interest she displayed as she picked up a random object to give it a cursory  
once over before moving on to the next. The others watched her as they would a young child, trying to divide their attention between their tasks and keeping an eye on Buffy.  
  
Angel regarded her sadly. Willow had tried to prepare him. His mind quickly shifted gears as he realized with surprise that Buffy was wearing Spike's duster. He eyed the leather suspiciously, thinking maybe it was only a similar coat, then caught the faint but unique scent that he immediately recognized as Spike's.  
  
What the hell?  
  
He cleared his throat and all eyes turned toward the doorway he filled. Willow squeaked a 'hi Angel' and Xander rolled his eyes, muttering a rhetorical query as to why nobody had ever gotten that bell he'd suggested years earlier.   
  
Tara just nodded shyly in his direction. Anya looked up, threw out a chipper Hi, Angel! when she realized he wasn't a paying customer trying to get in a last minute purchase, and went back to counting the day's take as she readied the night's deposit.  
  
Buffy stared at him with undisguised curiosity, and Angel shifted uncomfortably. Dawn came over and gave him an awkward but affectionate hug.  
  
"Hi, Angel. Even though she'd never actually met him until Buffy's funeral, Dawn had memories of him when he had been around; he'd always been nice to her, at least as Angel and not Angelus.  
  
Hey, Dawnie. Angel returned the gesture distractedly and stepped forward.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy's expression didn't change as he said her name softly. Instead, she continued to stare at him for a few beats before turning to Willow. The redhead almost giggled at the look Buffy was giving her, which was something of a "how'd he get here?' look. She stifled her amusement and said, "Buffy, I called Angel to let him know you're...alive." Buffy may be alive, but she wasn't exactly back yet, the witch thought sadly.  
  
Angel coughed.  
  
"Um, Willow? She acts like she doesn't even recognize me."  
  
Xander smothered a grin as Willow regarded Buffy thoughtfully.  
  
Pulling the duster firmly around her slight form, Buffy walked over and faced Angel, as if to study him closer. Angel moved forward and embraced her; she allowed it, but did not return the gesture except to grasp his upper arms lightly.  
  
When he pulled back, she regarded him with a soft smile. As if coming to a decision, she said clearly,  
  
  
  
Angel was at a loss. He and Buffy may have been star-crossed lovers, but she had never called him her friend. He turned to Willow again.  
  
"She's been like this since...since you found her?" he asked thickly, his voice heavy with emotion.  
  
Without thought Willow replied "More or less, and I didn't find her. Spike did."  
  
As soon as the words were out, she bit her lip, as if she could take them back. When she'd called him this morning, she had been careful to not mention Spike's name; Angel knew in a roundabout way that Spike was part of the gang now, but he wasn't happy about it.  
  
Angel was regarding her intently. "Spike found her? Why didn't you--"  
  
Just as he was about to interrogate her, he heard a high-pitched squeal of delight as the slayer shot past him and into the arms of...  
  
"Spike?!" Angel stared at the blond vampire who had just stumbled in the entrance from the back alley, and was now holding Buffy in a comfortably familiar embrace. Buffy was nuzzling Spike's collarbone, arms firmly wrapped around Spike's waist. Angel heard her whisper "Spike" as if it were a prayer, an invocation, then Spike mumbled, I'm sorry Buffy...I know you wanted it, but...I'm just sorry.  
  
He looked up then, and noticed Angel standing by the door. Spike was surprised, and none too pleased; but instead of tossing out one of his usual snarky insults, he gazed at Angel impassively and tightened his arms around Buffy.  
  
Angel could smell the liquor on Spike's breath from where he stood, and Buffy apparently smelled it as well, because she sniffed him, then pulled a face as she leaned back to study him.  
  
Angel swung around to face Willow as Dawn edged closer to the witch trying  
to see what was going on. Xander moved over to stand between Anya and Dawn, keeping his eyes on the confused and angry vampire.  
  
"Ok, could somebody fill me in as to what the hell is going on? Why is shehugging Spike?" Angel frowned, realizing how jealous he sounded, and turned back to Spike and Buffy.  
  
Spike was about to reply when he got a sharp mental smack upside the head and a warning from Willow to keep his mouth shut.  
  
He glared over at the witch, trying to project his Big Bad image. Almost giggling at the exaggerated roll of her eyes in response to his posturing, he contented himself with burying his fingers in Buffy's hair and playing with the long, golden strands. Buffy smiled delightedly and stood up on tiptoe as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  
  
Angel growled and moved closer, just as Spike's fingers, still caught up in the Slayer's golden mane, lifted the hair away from the side of Buffy's neck that he had bitten earlier. At the same time, he tipped his head to meet her kiss, his own marks now clearly visible. Suddenly it all clicked in Angel's mind.   
  
Angel managed to swallow his rage and bit out, Spike, can I talk to you? Spike's eyebrows shot up, but he shrugged and looked at Buffy. Stay here, luv. He then made his way unsteadily over to the corner Angel pointed to.  
  
Willow and Tara exchanged uneasy glances while Xander leaned back against the counter to watch the two vampires with great interest. Anya came around and stood next to Dawn, who watched Angel and Spike nervously.  
  
Angel stalked over to the younger vampire in fury. Spike stood there waiting for him to speak with his arms crossed loosely, looking for all the world like a defiant teenager about to be lectured.  
  
Angel, his eyes narrowed to dark slits, examined the faded mark on Spike's neck. He fought for control as he almost snarled, How did this happen, boy?  
  
It was the boy' that did it. Only Angelus had called him boy', and only to humiliate him, usually in front of Dru. Perhaps if he'd been sober he would have shrugged off the insult and remained silent; then again, probably not. He hadn't changed that much.  
  
He drew himself up proudly.  
  
How it happened, mate, was that she bit me. He noticed with pride that his speech was only slightly slurred, although he didn't realize that his accent had become noticeably thicker.  
  
She bit me, and she claimed me. Not only that, she cried her bleeding heart out til I would bite her back. I wasn't even gonna, til Giles said I should just bloody do it and make her happy. Spike nodded, as if confirming his own statement.  
  
Angel spun and pinned the Scoobies with his disbelieving gaze.  
  
Giles said this was okay? How could he allow this?  
  
Xander stepped forward, anger written plainly on his open features.  
  
At least Jr. over there didn't drain her and have to rush her to the hospital so she wouldn't die!  
  
Spike smirked and thought blearily that maybe Harris wasn't so bad after all.  
  
Angel's rage dampened somewhat as the guilt of what he'd done to Buffy when he'd marked her settled heavily onto his shoulders.  
  
He turned back to Spike, who had enough sense to wipe the smirk off his face.  
  
Angel said quietly, Why would she claim you in the first place?  
  
Spike shifted his gaze over to Buffy, and they shared an affectionate look as he spoke quietly.  
  
Me and the Nibblet, we're her family.  
  
Angel growled. Spike, you're not her family! And do you think she'd ever love another vampire? It was bad enough that she was with me, but at least I had a soul!  
  
Spike stared at him levelly. Well, Peaches, as far as the soul bit...didn't  
do you much good, now did it?  
  
Angel's already strained control snapped and his game face slid on. His arm shot out and caught the younger vampire in a vicious backhand that sent Spike staggering. Recovering quickly, Spike launched himself at Angel with a howl and landed a solid punch to Angel's gut before turning swiftly to aim a roundhouse kick to the other vampire's head. His reflexes were impaired by the alcohol still in his system though, and although his aim was true Angel easily deflected the kick and moved in to land a heavy blow to Spike's right side ribs.  
  
Suddenly, as the two alpha males grappled for control, a shrill scream pierced the shop. Buffy had realized that not only was Angel attacking her mate, her mate was at a distinct disadvantage. She dashed across the room and jumped onto Angel's back, her forearm around Angel's throat as she shrieked her fury.   
  
As Angel tried to dislodge Buffy from his back without harming her, Spike stepped up. Queensbury rules out the window, mate he muttered as he sucker-punched Angel in the face.  
  
Willow stepped forward, realizing that Buffy might actually hurt Angel, and that the vampires might really hurt each other.  
  
Her eyes darkened as she threw her hand out and intoned at Buffy's flailing form, which she then moved away from Angel with a gentle flick of her wrist. With Buffy safely trapped for the moment, Willow turned to the vampires and commanded Angel flew backwards across the room into a bookcase while Spike landed on his backside and slid back across the floor, slamming into the wall.  
  
Bloody hell, Will! Spike shouted as he rubbed his head reflexively. Nothing hurt the way he thought it should, though. I'm in for a world of bleeding hurt in the morning' he thought idly as he made sure that Buffy was okay; she was mightily pissed off, he noticed with a grin, but safely  
restrained.   
  
Making no move to get up, the peroxide blond turned to watch as Angel rose slowly from where he'd landed, staring at Willow with awe. He had never actually seen Willow at her current strength, although Cordelia had hinted at it.  
  
Willow turned to a furious Buffy, who was still trying to struggle against her invisible bonds. She remembered a spell she had tried with Tara; it was basically a positive energy' spell, which had a pleasantly calming effect on the receiver. She concentrated some of her energy and began to suffuse the magically thickened air around Buffy with a sense of peaceful well-being. Soon, Buffy had stopped moving and closed her eyes, as if absorbing the positive energy her friend was sending her.  
  
When it seemed that Buffy was totally relaxed, Willow tentatively released her hold on the Slayer. Buffy didn't move right away, then opened her eyes and surveyed the scene in front of her. Meeting Angel's pained expression, she shook her head sadly, but made no move towards him. She instead turned and rushed over to where Spike was still sprawled on the floor, gently  
kissing him and fretting over his wounds.  
  
Spike smiled broadly and chuckled at her concern, not even trying to hide his glee at Buffy's actions. He had waited over a hundred years for the woman he loved to choose him over Angel. Dru had never been able to do it; hell, Buffy wouldn't have bothered until now and she wasn't exactly herself, but still. His heart was bursting with love and pride and he felt a song coming on.  
  
We are f-fam-uh-lee...Slayer and th' Nibblet an' me...We are fam-uh-leeee... He warbled until he realized that Buffy had stopped her fussing and was staring at him strangely.  
  
Sure that the fighting was done with--at least for the moment--Dawn rushed over to Spike and Buffy, grabbing a scarf from one of the displays as she passed by. Kneeling down on the side opposite Buffy, she suppressed a fit of giggles at the vampire's impromptu song number and instead asked, Are you ok, Spike? He grunted as she began dabbing at his cuts, which were mostly superficial and already beginning to heal. Buffy watched Dawn tending to Spike and a soft, maternal look settled onto her face. Slowly, she turned and met Angel's gaze.  
  
"Family."  
  
Angel choked back a sob and turned to the Scoobies, who, although staring at the family' as well, didn't seem shocked or even surprised by her words.  
  
Willow finally took pity on Angel and moved over to his side, gently leading him to the door.  
  
He couldn't pry his tortured gaze from Buffy as Willow said quietly, "I'm sorry, Angel. I know this isn't what you expected, and that you only want to help. We're all doing our best to help her. But I think it would be best if you left; we'll let you know as soon as there's any change.  
  
Angel finally managed to tear his eyes from the trio and focus on what Willow was saying. He nodded, then whispered, I still love her. I always will.  
  
Willow squeezed his shoulder in sympathy; she knew all too well what it felt like to love somebody you couldn't be with, even if she'd been able to love again while Angel had not.  
  
I know Angel. He turned to leave, shoulders slumped, then turned back to the witch.  
  
"We'll keep you posted." She answered his unspoken question with a smile.  
  
With a last lingering glance at the woman who had taught his soul to love, he reluctantly left the shop and got in his car. As he drove away, he was painfully forced to admit to himself that he didn't belong in Sunnydale anymore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lost in thought, Willow shut the door behind Angel and turned to the others. She realized that Buffy had named Angel friend' as she had Anya and Tara, although without the enthusiastic hugs they'd recieved. Willow cocked her head towards Buffy with curiosity.  
  
"Buffy?" Buffy's head shot up and she smiled at Willow from her position next to Spike on the floor.  
  
"Buffy, did you know who that was?" She asked lightly as Xander regarded them with interest. He had realized the same thing about Buffy's reaction to Dead Boy.  
  
Spike smirked as he met Xander's look and mutual understanding passed between them. There may not be any love lost between Spike and Xander, but they were united in their intense dislike of the dark, brooding vampire.  
  
Dawn stopped fussing over Spike and looked at her sister, her own curiosity piqued.  
  
Buffy took the scarf from Dawn and used it wipe away the blood away from the corner of Spike's mouth.  
  
Spike stilled her hand, waiting for Buffy to answer Willow's question. Had she chosen him in front of Angel? Knowing who Angel was?  
  
Buffy, do you know who that great poofy wanker was?   
  
Xander snorted, and Willow shot him a look of warning, a look which closely resembled her resolve face. Tara looked at the ceiling and Anya began banding up dollar bills and placing them carefully in the deposit bag.  
  
But Buffy met Spike's lopsided grin with a serious expression on her face.  
  
  
  
Spike's heart soared; she had recognized Angel, and had still made it clear that she considered Spike her mate. She could regain her senses and stake him now and he'd die grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Xander clapped his hands together with enthusiasm. Well, now that we've dealt with the question of which Dead Man Walking Buffy wants around... he paused, mentally replaying Angel's flight across the shop with a wistful smile, then continued, I say we get back to the books.  
  
Willow was about to remind Xander that he hadn't actually touched any books lately, when he turned away to study the bookshelf Angel had landed on, which was not much more than a pile of splintered wood surrounded by what was left of the D' section. Wondering how Angel hadn't ended up a pile of dust, Xander noisily expelled a deep breath.  
  
Maybe you guys research while I start building another book shelf.  
  
Anya, finished at the counter, came over and tsked' at the mess.  
  
Boy, is Giles going to be pissed.  
  
The others in the room looked at the ex-demon in surprise; this was the first time anybody had heard her swear.  
  
What? He is! She stated somewhat defensively.  
  
Suddenly the back door swung open and everyone's gaze swivelled to watch Giles come in, his arms full of books.  
  
Everyone except Buffy and Spike exchanged guilty looks as Giles called out absently,  
  
Any luck with-- He stopped abruptly as he took in the mess made of his shop. Again.   
  
Xander backed away from the pile he'd been poking around in, and stuffed his hands in his back pockets, trying to appear nonchalant. It wasn't me, G-Man. Angel was here and Buffy...Spike... He looked to Willow for help.  
  
Willow nodded supportively.  
  
Angel was here, and he saw Buffy's neck, and there was fighting... She too trailed off uncomfortably. Tara smiled at her comfortingly and whispered you did good, sweetie'.  
  
Anya stepped over a book on demon mythology and took one of the books balanced on Giles' arms.  
  
Ah! I was looking for this! It was a special order that got mixed in with your personal library. She flipped through the book as she added drily, Willow had to separate Angel and Spike.  
  
Giles took in Spike's inebriated state, bloodied face and joyful exuberance,  
then eyed Buffy, who was busily preening, running her hands along the sleeves of the black leather duster she'd been wearing all day.  
  
Bloody Hell.  
  



	12. 'Straight To The Source'

familyties12

The day after Angel's eventful visit, Giles, Spike and the Scoobies continued to research, although they were quickly becoming convinced that there simply were no references to Buffy's condition or anything like it. That night, Giles and Spike took Buffy out on patrol to see if she could still fight, in the event that they could not restore her.   
  
At first, Buffy didn't move when three vampires approached them. When Giles told her to kill them, though, she shot forward without hesitation, Spike's duster billowing out behind her. The vampires crouched at the defensive but held their ground, alert to Spike's presence but not realizing Buffy was the Slayer. The first died instantly as she reached out and twisted his head off. Before the dust settled she plunged her fist into the second vampire's chest and pulled out his heart, which also resulted in the vampire's painful demise. The third vampire wisely ran off, and Buffy turned to Giles with a questioning glance, silently asking if she should pursue it.  
  
Giles swallowed and shook his head, then glanced at Spike, who appeared even paler than usual.   
  
Bloody hell, the blonde vampire breathed in awe, unable to take his eyes off the petite Slayer who wiped the gore off her hand onto the grass, then began straightening his duster as if she hadn't just violently killed two of his kind.   
  
Buffy, unaffected by her brutally efficient tactics, came back over to Spike and pulled his arm around her, snuggling into the hollow of his shoulder. He tightened his embrace and looked over at the Watcher with a tense smile.  
  
I guess that answers the question of whether she's still the Slayer.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The next day, as Willow sat in front of the umpteenth book she'd flipped through, having already exhausted Internet and database resources, she finally gave up the notion of finding answers the old-fashioned way.  
  
She slammed the book shut and stood up, drawing the attention of those in the shop. Tara looked up from the volume in front of her and searched her lover's face with a questioning smile. Xander enthusiastically closed his own book in a show of solidarity. Spike looked over from his perch on the stairs to the loft, where he was idly flipping through the journal Giles had suggested he look through a third time. The blonde vampire cocked his head at her in curiosity, while Dawn glanced over from where she was trying to teach Buffy the intricate patterns of cat's cradle' with the Chinese jumprope that wound their hands together. Buffy remained focused on the cloth-covered elastic looping around her fingers.  
  
Giles excused himself from the customer who was asking about the concentrating properties of variously sized crystals, gesturing for Anya to explain to the gentleman why a smaller, more potent piece of quartz was just as good as a larger, less-faceted piece, and easier to carry.  
  
Willow? Is there a problem?  
  
Willow sighed. If the problem is that we're not actually solving our problem, then yeah...I think we have a problem.  
  
He waited patiently for a more detailed explanation.  
  
Giles, this is just silly. We've gone through every book you have at least twice, no mean feat by anyone's standards. I'm gonna go in again.  
  
Everyone knew that by go in again' Willow meant go into Buffy's mind. She bit her lip, waiting for an argument, but none came. In fact, the Watcher looked decidedly relieved. Never had his books failed him so thoroughly.  
  
Spike stood up and went over to where Buffy and Dawn were still playing their game.   
  
You mean like last time, Will? It's safe, right?  
  
Willow shrugged. As safe as anything can be, I guess was her cryptic answer. Tara came over and slipped her hand into Willows, squeezing it .   
  
Be careful, honey.  
  
I will. I'm gonna take her into the training room so I can concentrate. I'll let you know when I'm done.  
  
Spike pulled Buffy in for a tight embrace, whispering I love you, Buffy into her hair. If Willow actually managed to pull the Slayer back again from wherever she'd retreated, she might not allow him anywhere near her, nevermind consider him her mate.  
  
As painful as that thought was, he pulled away and smiled at her. Go with Willow, luv. She wants to poke about in your head. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt.  
  
Buffy gave him a confused look but followed Willow into the training room without hesitation.  
  
Willow shut the door behind them and sat down on the floor Indian-style. She gestured for Buffy to do the same, and when the Slayer was seated in front of her, she told Buffy to close her eyes. She did, and Willow took a deep breath. Leaning over and embracing her friend, she uttered somnus' as she pulled away. Buffy immediately stilled, and her eyelids drooped shut as her breathing evened out and became deeper. She remained upright, but was definitely asleep.   
  
Willow sat a few feet away from her, mentally preparing herself to enter Buffy's subconscious. With Spike, it was easy to touch his mind, because even asleep the vampire's hyper mind seemed to be constantly active and easily found. Spike had even managed to use the link between them to call to her after he'd found Buffy, so Willow assumed that once a link was initially formed and remained unbroken, it could be used anytime by either person. Hmmm, she thought distractedly, she'd have to look into that.  
  
Snapping her attention back to the task at hand, she straightened her spine and took a deep breath. She stretched forth her consciousness, searching for the first link that had been formed after Dawn's capture, that thin tendril...there. She felt it and latched on, let it pull her into Buffy's subconscious until she slammed up against a wall.  
  
Allowing herself to become immersed, Willow found herself standing in a room with three regular walls and a fourth heavy, iron-like wall. She tapped the wall lightly first, then pounded on it until it rang like a church bell. Whatever she needed to see, or to reach, was on the other side of this wall that had been erected in Buffy's subconscious. Willow's intuition told her that in order to bring Buffy back, she had to get past this barrier.  
  
As she listened to the metallic echoes of her futile blows, she heard the faintest whisper of a voice calling out to her...  
  
Willow leaned up against the wall, for all the good it would do. Buffy? Where are you? It's not like last time! I can't see you!  
  
The voice whispered, carried to her ears as if on wind, although there was no disturbance in the air around her. Willow, I can't. It was my choice.  
  
Buffy, what do you mean? I want to help you! Where are you?  
  
Willow gasped in frustration. After a few moments of silence, a thought struck her. Maybe she couldn't access Buffy's current state of consciousness, but perhaps she could access her memories, as she had with Spike, and find out what had happened after Buffy had died.   
  
She sat on the floor and closed her eyes, more for her own concentration than any real necessity. She allowed her corporeal being to dissipate, and began searching for memories. Finally she began seeing flashes of Buffy's life; Buffy as a baby, a toddler, a young girl. Eventually, Willow began to see memories she recognized, and when she saw Buffy speaking to Dawn, then turn and leap into the vortex swirling below her, the determined witch latched onto the memory with all her being and followed Buffy into the void.  
  
  
_Buffy was conscious, but couldn't see anything. She felt like she was suspended in time and space, but could also still feel her body.   
  
Voices hummed in the air around her, speaking in some unrecognizable tongue, and Buffy wondered if she was supposed to understand them.  
  
Where am I? She managed hoarsely, as if her voice had gone long unused.  
  
The humming became louder, causing the air to vibrate, and then suddenly recognizable words came.  
  
You are dead.  
  
Buffy sighed. She'd figured as much. Well, that tells me what I am, not where I am.  
  
The vibrating stopped, as if whoever was speaking was considering her statement.  
  
You are where the energy that creates and maintains life originates and is reformed.  
  
Buffy was non-plussed for a moment, until a thought struck her. You mean, this is Heaven?  
  
After a moment, the voice allowed you could consider it Heaven. Humans have many ideas of an afterlife.  
  
This statement did not really give her any answers and she was getting sick of talking to a disembodied voice.  
  
Listen, I want to talk to somebody I can see. I don't care who, I just want some answers.  
  
Someone must have considered her request a fair one, because she was suddenly standing in her kitchen, facing a familiar figure. A familiar, badly-dressed figure.  
  
Whistler.  
  
Buffy spoke to the ceiling. I changed my mind. I do care who I talk to. Can't I have Brad Pitt?  
  
Whistler shook his head. This is not truly Whistler, who is the earthly form who relays the wishes of the Powers That Be. We are merely utilizing a memory of the last time you saw our messenger so that you may speak to us more comfortably.  
  
Buffy examined the form with disdain. You couldn't have utilized him with a decent wardrobe?   
  
The figure stared at her and she sensed that he--they, whoever--was becoming impatient with her.  
  
Okay, so I'm dead. Why all the drama? Why am I conscious? What's going on?  
  
Whistler moved to stand directly in front of her. You went before your time. It was not your death that was preordained, but the death of your sister--the human form created with your essence to contain the Key. Dawn's death would have served the greater good, and you interfered by offering yourself. Dawn was not meant to contain the key permanently.  
  
Buffy shook her head in disbelief and fury. Then you did a pretty stupid thing by making her my family, making me love her! Did you really think I would let her die?  
  
Whistler shrugged.  
  
You have greatly upset the balance between light and dark, and have left your purpose in life unfulfilled.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms and replied angrily, What, saving the world however many times doesn't count as fulfilling my purpose? How about all the innocent people I've saved, people who have never bothered to thank me, by the way. You know, now that I think about it, being a Slayer is a pretty thankless job! You know, I had to kill the only man I ever loved completely, kill him and send him to Hell! How's that for thankless? And now, you're saying...what? That I'm not done?  
  
She finished her tirade and slumped back against the counter.   
  
Whistler's expression did not change. Correct. You chose death--however honorably--but death did not choose you.  
  
She stared at him, stoney-faced. Are you telling me I have to go back?  
  
Whistler's head nodded almost imperceptibly. You must go back. You will be given a new body, because you have been dead for several months on the mortal coil.  
  
Buffy grimaced. Well, thanks for that. I'd hate to wake up not so newly dead and buried. Will I look the same?   
  
The same as before you died.  
  
Suddenly, Buffy became angry again. What if I refuse? I don't want to go back to that life! I am sick of being unable to love, to access my true feelings because of what's expected' of me. Do you have any idea what that's like?  
  
Whistler remained silent.   
  
I mean, my guide said I was full of love'. But that love had to be locked away, so that I could be an efficient killer! I'm sick of having to think about how much I can reveal, how much I can care about somebody!  
  
An image of Spike flashed in her mind, which she quickly pushed aside. She would deal with those implications later.  
  
We cannot alter your entire state of consciousness or it would diminish your success as a Slayer. You are the most effective Slayer in history because of the experiences and relationships that have helped to create who you are.  
  
Whistler regarded her seriously, then nodded, as if coming to a decision.  
  
Is it your wish to be returned as yourself, but also as a Slayer who is able to love with the fierceness of her warrior's soul?  
  
Buffy considered that question only briefly.   
  
Whistler waved his hand, and the room fell away, leaving only a swirling vortex of energy before her. As she felt it's inextricable pull, she heard Whistler's voice one last time.   
  
_  
  
  
Willow pulled away from the memory and, after a few seconds of consideration, out of Buffy's mind completely.  
  
She came back to her body and opened her eyes to examine the woman sitting before her, still asleep. Buffy had been forced to return, but had been offered the chance to love without thought to repercussion. Willow had a feeling that the Powers That Be had taken Buffy's request a little too literally. Even in her current state, Buffy could still be an effective Slayer, under Giles' training and watchful supervision. She also could love Spike and Dawn as much as she wanted to, as her mate and daughter, something she might never have been able to do before. But she still wasn't entirely Buffy.  
  
Willow wracked her brain for an answer, a way to help Buffy break down the wall that was up between her primal Slayer self and the rest of her consciousness. Regardless of what the Powers That Be thought was an acceptable arrangement, Willow couldn't imagine what it would be like if Buffy were to remain in her current state.  
  
Suddenly a thought struck her and, leaving Buffy asleep for the moment, she went in search of the one who could help, the person whose image had flashed in Buffy's mind as the Slayer had lamented her inability to love.  
  



	13. 'The Final Gift'

familyties13

Willow relayed the circumstances of Buffy's return, leaving out the part where the Powers That Be said that the Key was not meant to remain in human form. Dawn had already known that she was the one that was supposed to die up on the tower, and there was no need to give her anything else to worry or speculate about.  
  
After her revelation of Buffy's after-death experience sunk in, Willow plunged ahead, explaining what she wanted to try in order to reach Buffy. For a few moments everyone was silent, but body language spoke volumes.   
  
Willow, Dawn and Spike stood together, already in agreement over Willow's suggestion. Anya and Tara hung back without expression, Giles looked skeptical and worried, and Xander had his arms crossed, his jaw set in a stubborn line.  
  
Finally, Xander spoke, addressing Willow but eyeing Spike.  
  
Well, what if there are, like, signs or something? You know, that he needs to read so he can help her?  
  
Spike shrugged confidently.  
  
You live with a bird who has visions for a hundred years, you learn to read signs.  
  
Xander remained unconvinced, and Spike sighed.  
  
What have we got to lose? Will coudn't get in, and she was our big hope! Willow flinched at the fear and frustration beneath his words, but nodded her agreement.  
  
Xander's shoulders drooped and he leaned heavily against the display counter. He had to admit, it seemed like their best bet, and he doubted Willow would try something unless she was sure it was safe.  
  
Willow turned to Giles, as if it were up to him to give the final go-ahead. He came over to face Willow and Spike, reading their earnest expressions.  
  
Willow, I assume you wouldn't do this if you thought someone might get injured. And, you have been in both Spike and Buffy's mind before, so I suppose that you would know best whether this could work. I'll do whatever you need to help.  
  
Willow beamed at him, and Spike grinned in relief while Dawn hugged Giles with gratitude.  
  
Okay, Spike, Giles. Let's go into the training room. We need to draw the pentagram and bless the space before we can begin. Dawnie, you stay out here with Tara, Anya and Xander. Dawn and Xander made as if to protest, but Willow waved them silent.   
  
We're dealing with magic and I don't need any extra energy or tension in the room.  
  
Tara genly laid her arm around Dawn's shoulders and smiled at her young friend. Don't worry, Dawnie. They'll let us know as soon as they're done.  
  
Dawn nodded and sat down, praying to whoever would listen that this time, Buffy would be brought back.  
  
Willow turned and went into the training room, shutting the door behind her. Giles and Spike had already begun drawing the pentagram around Buffy's upright, sleeping form. Once that was complete, Willow told Giles what she needed for the initial spell and turned to Spike.  
  
Get in the circle and sit directly across from Buffy, between the two bottom legs of the pentagram.  
  
Giles returned to the circle with a dried sage bundle and a small vial of bindwort oil. Handing the oil to Willow, he then lit the sage bundle and began the purification of the circle. Buffy was seated in the center of the pentagram, and Spike sat across from her as Willow had directed. Willow herself sat at one of the shoulders' of the star, and Giles closed the circle then took his seat at the other, carefully laying the smouldering sage aside so that the burning herbs would remain smoking. Taking the vial back from Willow, he anointed her and Spike's foreheads with bindwort oil and recited,  
  
As a mind, be one. As a strength, be one. Use the power of white to transform the gray, let no form of evil have power to sway.  
  
Willow had suggested using this incantation to bind them so that Spike could use Willow's power as a conduit during the ritual, and also to prevent the possibility of Spike vamping out while unconscious.  
  
Both Spike and Willow's eyes flashed white energy and then Spike's eyes  
flashed golden as he growled, as if his demon nature was protesting before it  
retreated. The vampire paused, as if assessing something, then smiled  
confidently.  
  
Shouldn't be a bother.  
  
After casting the spell for Buffy's vision, a modified version of the incantation he'd used to call Buffy's spirit guide, Giles began to chant his request to the Guardians of Spirit that Spike be allowed access to that vision while Willow linked her mind with the vampire's. She then connected with Buffy's mind, creating a kind of psychic tunnel for Spike to travel along. As he sunk into a trance, Willow spoke to his mind, Bring her back to us, Spike.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Spike opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in the desert, sitting in front of a large fire; he'd expected to be in the room with the wall Willow had described. Shooting a glance around the fire, he saw Buffy sitting next to him. He turned to face her, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to be there.  
  
Hello, pet. Fancy meeting you here.  
  
She smiled faintly but continued to stare into the fire. After a few moments, she broke the silence.  
  
Death is my gift, you know.  
  
Spike nodded. But you already gave that gift. Now you need to come back and be with us. We love you, and we need you.  
  
Buffy glanced around nervously.  
  
But every time I try, she comes back.  
  
Spike glanced around to make sure they were still alone.  
  
The First Slayer. I'm so tired of fighting; I can't match her. She comes when I try to leave, and suddenly I feel like I can't move.  
  
Spike reached out and tentatively touched her arm.  
  
That's why I'm here. To help you.  
  
Buffy turned to look at him. Do you think we can get past her? Can we get away?  
  
Spike studied her intently before answering.  
  
Buffy, you can never completely escape the nature of the First Slayer; her power is part of you. But you can accept that you are so much more than just a Slayer.  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure appeared across the fire, and Spike tensed. But she made no move to come near them. She regarded Spike for a few seconds, then turned her gaze to Buffy.  
  
_You are full of love.  
_  
Buffy shrugged, meeting the First Slayer's steady gaze.  
  
Heard that before.  
  
The shadowy form shook her head, then pointed at Buffy.  
  
_You must let go of that love, give it away completely. Only then will you be free.  
_  
I tried that. She turned to stare into the fire, and images of Angel, then Riley, flickered within the flames. Spike scowled but spoke gently.  
  
You loved Angel, yes. But you weren't meant to be together. You're both warriors and are needed to fight separate battles.  
  
He paused. You couldn't love Riley the way he needed to be loved, but that wasn't your fault.  
  
Buffy didn't respond, but Spike knew he had to make her understand.  
  
Pet, Angel was also Angelus. Angelus is always there, fighting for control, even if it was Angel you were with. You couldn't love the monster in the man.  
  
He struggled to keep the resentment out of his voice and continued.  
  
But then, you thought you had a shot with Riley. But he was just too normal, not enough monster in him to match your own darkness.  
  
Buffy turned to him, eyes wide and searching, but still said nothing.  
  
He then repeated what he'd said to her that fateful night--the night she'd died--only this time he finished.  
  
I know I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man, and that's more than I could have ever hoped for. More than I deserved.  
  
He swallowed thickly, fingering the spot she'd bitten; even though the wound had healed over, the mark was permanent.  
  
I know that you can love me as the Slayer. But can you love me as Buffy? Can you allow me into your heart, both the monster and the man? The way I love the Slayer and the woman?  
  
Buffy's eyes glistened as she broke their gaze to look across at the Slayer, who still hadn't made a move to come any closer.  
  
The First cocked her head at Buffy. _You are full of love.  
  
_Buffy turned back to Spike, keeping the Slayer in her peripheral vision.  
  
Maybe, if we put enough distance between me and her, I can be strong enough to leave.  
  
Spike sighed his relief, then looked around them at the empty desert.  
  
How about...a horse? He cocked his eyebrow at her.  
  
Buffy smiled at his suggestion, then closed her eyes in concentration. Suddenly, a  
silky black Arabian stallion appeared off to the side of the clearing.  
  
The First growled and the horse neighed, then trotted off to stand a few paces behind the dark Slayer.  
  
Spike turned to Buffy. You're still going to have to get past her, pet. You can't leave until you put her in her place.  
  
Suddenly, he was astride the horse, watching her from his seat in the saddle.  
  
You must fight your way to me, Buffy, he said softly.  
  
She was still seated on the rock, her glance darting from Spike to the Slayer.  
  
The First spoke. _You must be alone, or you must fight. It is your choice._  
  
Suddenly Buffy was on her feet, the power coiled within her slight frame ready to be released.  
  
She began to round the circle. I was getting sick of your company anyway. Not much of a conversationalist, are you?  
  
She faced the First and dropped into a crouch. The First smiled ferally and lunged, throwing a punch which Buffy easily blocked. As they began to fight, Spike noted that the First Slayer's every move was blocked and then repeated by Buffy, but with success. If the First did a roundhouse kick, Buffy dodged it then landed a perfectly executed kick of her own.  
  
Soon, Buffy was standing next to the horse, barely panting. She faced the First as if waiting for another attack, but the First retreated to the other side of the fire, to where Buffy had been sitting earlier, and then spoke a final time.  
  
_You have given your gift. You are full of love. You must not only survive--  
_  
The First paused and Spike finished softly, You must live.  
  
Buffy turned and swung herself up onto the horse in front of Spike, who helped her settle into the saddle then loosely took the reigns and remarked, I think we've got some distance to cover.  
  
Without another look at the fire or the dark, shadowy figure behind it, Spike flicked the reigns and the horse whinnied joyfully, springing forward into the dark desert night.  
  
They rode for what seemed like hours, saying nothing, adjusting to the rhythm set by their steed. Buffy relished the feel of the powerful animal beneath her, the sure, steady strides that never faltered, the tight muscles that rippled just below the horse's glossy dark coat.  
  
She leaned back against Spike, and found comfort in his solid presence, his lean arms firmly capturing her against his chest. His held his seat loosely, gracefully, as if he were an extension of the horse, and she realized that she had adjusted her own carriage as well, so that she, Spike and the horse moved as one.  
  
They allowed the stallion to direct their course, and eventually they reached a cliff that overlooked another endless expanse of silent desert. Suddenly, the horse disappeared and they found themselves standing at the edge of the escarpment, surveying the vast sea of sand and solitude that stretched out before them.  
  
Eventually, night faded to give way to the coming daybreak, as purple and pinkish-orange tendrils began to shoot across the sky, chasing away the residual stains of darkness.  
  
The pair watched in silence, standing side by side, fingers laced together loosely.  
  
Without taking her eyes off the breaking light, Buffy asked quietly,  
  
How come you came for me? I never gave you any hope, any kindness. I took  
everything I needed from you, and gave you nothing.  
  
Without turning, he squeezed her hand and held it up into the steadily brightening sunlight, understanding that he was in no danger here.  
  
You're wrong. You gave me Dawn.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike's eyes snapped open at the same time as Buffy's, and she stared across  
at him in amazement and wonder. Willow broke the mind connection and opened  
her eyes, asking tentatively,   
  
Buffy turned around to face Willow and smiled.  
  
Hey, Wills.  
  
Oh, god! Buffy! Willow scrambled to her knees and reached over to pull  
Buffy into a hug. Giles had come to at the same time as Willow and regarded the two girls with relief, tears of joy glistening in his eyes.  
  
Willow loosened her grip so that Buffy could reach over and pull Giles into her embrace as well.  
  
After a moment, Buffy shook free.  
  
I feel like I've been gone awhile. She grinned at them, then turned back to Spike, who was still sitting in his original position. He hadn't taken his eyes off her, and relief and happiness was written plainly on his face, but he was unsure whether he should move to embrace her.  
  
She sat forward on her knees and regarded him for a moment before asking playfully, What....no hug?  
  
Spike shot forward so fast that he had Buffy held firmly in his embrace before Willow or Giles even realized that he had moved.  
  
He breathed the word into her hair, long fingers clutching her back as if he were afraid she'd wriggle free.  
  
Without breaking his hold on her, Buffy turned her head and faced Willow and Giles.  
  
Guys, as happy as I am to see you both, can I have some time alone with Spike? We'll be out in a minute.  
  
Spike pulled back and looked at her, his expression inscrutable as his heart raced; he fervently hoped that she wasn't going to try and let him down easy.  
  
Both Willow and Giles had reluctant looks on their faces but Willow nodded.  
  
Okay, we can go tell the others the good news. She tugged at Giles until the Watcher nodded and left the room with her, closing the door behind them.  
  
Buffy turned to Spike.  
  
  
  
Spike swallowed and tears sprung to his eyes.  
  
You saved me, you know. She smiled softly as she gently cupped his cheek with her hand. You've done that a lot, lately.  
  
Spike shook his head in despair. I failed you Buffy, I couldn't stop--  
  
Buffy shook her head to silence him. We all did what we could, what we had to do. I trusted you with Dawn, and you were willing to give your life to save her. You never failed us.  
  
He didn't know what to say, and he was still afraid that she was going to give him the can we be friends' speech.  
  
Spike, I can trust you.  
  
He nodded gratefully.  
  
Do you understand what that means? She searched his eyes before answering her own question.  
  
After Angelus, I couldn't trust Angel. Not really, even though I had him drink from me to save his life, even though I still loved him. I never really trusted Riley, either, after I found out that he was with the Initiative. Nevermind after the whole vamp ho experience.  
  
She pulled a face at that last thought, then put both her hands on his shoulders, fingers cupping the back of his neck.  
  
Trust means everything to me. I can't love without trust. I can't accept the monster if I don't trust the man.  
  
Spike stared at her as the meaning of what she was trying to say hit him.  
  
He began slowly, as if he didn't trust his grasp of language to interpret what she was saying.  
  
So, if you trust me, then...then, maybe, someday you could love me?  
  
The hope that shone through the love in his eyes made her giggle happily.  
  
Spike, you silly beast, I already do love you.  
  
Spike fell back onto his heels in shock.  
  
  
  
She grinned. I guess after all the grief I've given you, you deserve to hear it again. I love you, Spike.  
  
He pulled her into a fierce hug, his entire body trembling with emotion. She moved her head to nuzzle his neck, then remembered something. One hand flew to her neck where the marks Spike had left were almost healed. She had claimed him before, true, but...  
  
  
  
He reluctantly pulled back so he could see her face.  
  
Yes, Buffy? His voice was so hoarse with emotion that he could barely get the words out, and his eyes shone brightly with unshed tears.  
  
Spike, I love you, and I want to be with you. I want us to be a family with Dawn. I _choose_ you.  
  
Spike's piercing blue eyes widened, full of adoration and love--so much love Buffy wondered how it didn't smother him. She smiled and her heart expanded as he whispered emotionally, I chose you a long time ago, luv, and I'm all yours, from before now until after forever.  
  
She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him in for a searing, passionate kiss, at once both gentle and fierce, giving and demanding. Spike put everything he was feeling into the kiss, his love and strength and passion, his loyalty and commitment. Buffy wondered how she could have denied them this bliss for so long, because it felt so right; it felt like home.  
  
Spike pulled her even closer as he leaned her back gently onto the floor so that she was lying on her back with his arms on either side of her. He continued kissing her, nipping her bottom lip so that she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, and then breaking away to trail butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her throat. He placed a feather light kiss above the mark--his mark--that now covered the older ones, then returned to her lips.  
  
God, Buffy, I love you so much he whispered into her mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
I love you too, Spike she repeated around his kiss.  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Spike pulled away reluctantly and glared at the door while Buffy gave him a rueful grin.  
  
Guess the others want to see the Second Coming of Buffy for themselves.  
  
He stood up and helped her to her feet. They hadn't even gotten to the door when it burst open as Dawn rushed in, followed by Xander and Anya, Tara, Willow and Giles, who all stayed near the doorway so that Dawn could greet her sister first.  
  
Dawn flew into Buffy's outstretched arms joyously, and as Spike came up behind her and embraced them both from behind, Buffy sighed in contentment. .  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Epilogue

famtiesepilogue

The Magic Shop was almost empty; only Giles, Anya, Xander, Buffy and Dawn were present, accomplishing various pursuits in companionable silence. It was early evening, and Anya was preparing to close the store while Xander sat down to wait for her, an old comic book in front of him. Dawn had pulled out her homework and Buffy was sharpening more stakes for her stash. Giles was looking through an old book, and Willow and Tara were at home, enjoying a quiet night off.  
  
Spike came in from taking a smoke in the alleyway behind the shop.  
  
Buffy glanced up from the nearly finished stake she was shaving and smiled. The vampire's undead heart surged as her eyes sparkled with humor and affection.  
  
"How many times have I told you, silly beast, those cancer sticks will kill you."  
  
He grinned, trying to act cocky even as his love for her swelled at her use of the pet name she'd given him.  
  
"S'okay, what with me bein' dead and all.  
  
He shrugged his duster off and threw it onto the back of a chair, then turned to her with an anticipatory grin.  
  
Wanna fight?"  
  
Buffy tossed the stake into her completed pile and sheathed the knife before shoving it into her gear bag. She then leapt up out of her chair and bounded over to him, eager to get in more sparring, especially with somebody who could dish it out as well has he took it.  
  
Anya and Xander just shook their heads as the blonde pair headed off into the training room, and Dawn smiled at them happily. Giles was too immersed in his book to notice their departure to the back room.  
  
Apparently, today's sparring weapons of choice were swords, by the metallic clangs that echoed out from the back of the store.  
  
During a lull, they heard Buffy's deeply intoned, "None shall pass."  
  
Xander's head bobbed up from his comic book.  
  
"They watched The Grail again without me???"   
  
Anya shuddered, thankful that she hadn't had to sit through that particularly horrifying scene at the Cave of Caer Bannon again.  
  
Dawn shrugged apologetically at him and went back to her Geometry homework.  
Disgruntled, Xander stuck his nose back in his copy of Nightwing'.  
  
After the swordplay started up again, they heard Spike's falsetto exclamation of "Right! I'll do you for that!!!"  
  
Buffy replied somewhat derisively, "What are you goin' t'do, _bleed_ on me?"  
  
After about a half hour of banter intermingled with actual sparring, the two blondes emerged, hair ruffled and Buffy's golden skin covered in a sheen of perspiration. Wiping her face with the towel slung around her neck, she flopped into a seat next to Dawn.  
  
Xander glared at her. "I thought the rule was, you watched The Grail with me."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "God, Xand. This neat thing about VCRs is, they have this nifty little button that rewinds the tape so you can watch a movie...again!" She widened her eyes and gasped in mock disbelief.  
  
The brunette pouted at her and she finally stuck her tongue out at him and blew him a raspberry.  
  
"You suck." Xander muttered under his breath as he began to sullenly thumb through his comic book.  
  
Spike snickered as he took a seat next to Buffy and slung a casual arm around her shoulders.  
  
Giles came over, immersed in the book of prophecies he was reading.  
  
"Um, Buffy. I've found some information that leads me to believe that--"  
  
She groaned, leaning back into Spike's arm and covering her face with the towel.  
  
"Oh, wait, I got this one. Big evil looming on the horizon, Chosen One saves the world...yadda yadda yadda."  
  
Barely concealing his grin, Spike touched Buffy's knee. "Now, listen to your Watcher, luv. It may be important."  
  
Giles, taken aback at Spike's calling Buffy to attention, and shocked that she removed the towel and turned that attention on him, set the book down and removed his glasses. As he reached for the edge of his shirt, Buffy frowned, then turned to Dawn.  
  
"Uh oh. He's making with the cleaning of the glasses. We must be in for another apocalypse. We really should keep a tally of those." Dawn and Buffy both giggled until they caught the looks they were receiving.  
  
Giles quickly put his spectacles back on.  
  
"Remind me to get contacts," he muttered as he picked the book up again.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, our only hope may be--"  
  
"Help me, Ben Kenobi, you're our only hope." Buffy quoted in a high, girly voice. Dawn bit her lip and Spike, smothering a grin, smacked her thigh.  
  
Xander looked at her suspiciously but remained silent. Giles glared at her but continued.  
  
"As I was saying, it looks--"  
  
"Luke." Buffy intoned deeply, with a hand cupping her mouth as she made a  
hissing static sound. "I...am your father!"  
  
Dawn burst into another fit of giggles and Spike laid his forehead on the table, shaking in silent mirth.  
  
Xander jumped up from his seat and knocking his chair over, staring at the three incredulously.  
  
"You watched STAR WARS without me?! Buffy, how could you?"  
  
"Sorry, Xand. It was movie night at the Summers' house and nobody else was around."  
  
Xander folded his arms across his chest and stalked over to Anya.  
  
"We are starting a movie night at the Harris apartment."  
  
Anya stared at him. "I am not watching the killer bunny movie."  
  
Xander and Anya began to argue over which movies were allowed at the newly-established Harris Apartment Movie Night. Rolling her eyes, Buffy turned her attention back to Spike, reaching up to kiss him sweetly before snuggling into his chest.  
  
Giles gave up and decided to try again later when he had his Slayer's attention; he was merely going to caution her to be looking for certain portents while patrolling, and he could do that before she left.  
  
Dawn leaned over to whisper conspiratorially to Buffy and Spike, "I guess we shouldn't  
mention that we also watched X-Men--"  
  
A strangled cry came from across the room.  
  
"YOU WATCHED X-MEN TOO?!?!"  
  
The End  
  
  
  
--Author's Note: I want to thank all the readers who have made this story such a pleasure to post, and I especially want to thank my friend Elle, who has helped me with Family Ties' from conception to final edit. Without her, this story never would have been what it is! Thanks, pet!  



End file.
